What If?
by ShadowTeir
Summary: Okay, this is another one, What if Clara had a sister, What if she had met The Doctor to, on that Christmas Eve, But what if he wasn't telling all he knew of her. WHAT IF, two very big words when together, they can change so much. T for swearing and later on implied sex, no lemons. 11/OC Love you all. XXX
1. Snowman

**Hey everyone I've decided to let go of the ponds and give Clara a chance so I'm currently watching the rest of season 7 after TATM which I cried so badly for. Any way this is gonna be the 'Forget Me Not' series if I continue it. Now I'm gonna add the what if scenario and I know River/Doctor fans will hate me but this is my imagination, I will in no way detract from her memory because even though I don t like the pairing much I think they can be really cute at times so...**

**No I don't own 'Doctor Who?'**

**Let the story begin...**

**XXX**

Clara was gathering the empty tankards form the tables and I was standing at the door waiting for her to come so we could go outside to talk because she was going back to the mansion to look after the kids. And in doing so she was dragging me along because the kids loved our stories, I wasn't so sure about this but I wouldn't leave my sister alone it was a lifelong thing a vow of sorts. Together or not at all. We lived by it and did everything together. So we would be leaving soon and we were discussing the play time activities for the children.

"Come on then." Clara says walking passed me, I sigh and follow her out the door carefully closing it behind me.

"So what ar- my god that s..." I say looking at the toothy snowman, it looked vicious. suddenly a man walks passed us with a top hat and a suit. He didn't look half bad but a little broody but definitely good looking. "Did you make this snowman?" Clara wonders to the man, I sigh

"Don t be rude." I admonish, she rolls her eyes at me,

"No." the man says as he continues walking away. I didn't like talking to strangers but I didn't like people being anti-social.

"Well, who did? Because it wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared, from nowhere." I say my voice taking on the same edge as Clara and the kids liked to call the secret voice. The man then turns back and walks to the snowman and looks at it.

"Maybe its snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen." the man explains, it sounded ridiculous in theory but with the voice he said it in, I didn't know if I could trust my judgment , he just seemed so sure his voice full of conviction.

"What, snow that can remember? That's silly." Clara said with a voice full of humour, I couldn't voice my thoughts it would draw attention.

"What's wrong with silly?" The man asked with a raised eyebrows,

"Nothing. Still talking to you, ain't I?" Clara states with a cockiness in her voice I knew would sooner or later bring her trouble. Then I notice the silence and look at the man to see him looking back at me with a questioning gaze, and then i realised he wanted me to answer his questions,

"It's not silly it's just a little bit unbelievable, but that doesn't mean it's not true." I answer still looking into his eyes my voice just barely above a whisper, his eyes looked so lonely, old and in pain.

"What's your names?" the man asks,

"Clara." my sister answers,

"Rogue." I say after in that same quiet voice,

"Nice name. Clara. Yours is unique, Rogue. You should definitely keep them. Goodbye!" he says walking around the corner, Clara follows him around the corner,

"Clara!" I call with an exasperated sigh, following her, sometimes this vow is more like a chore than a promise. She was so impulsive but that s what I get for worrying so much.

"Oi! Where are you going? I thought we was just getting acquainted. Those were the days." she shouts after him, but he continues to leave, Clara goes to return but I had the urge to follow him so I follow impulse for once instead of being the safe calm one and continue to follow grabbing Clara's hand and dragging her along, chasing after the carriage "What s got you running after him then?" Clara calls as we run,

"I don t know just a feeling." I call back. Picking up the pace we catch up to the back of the carriage and I jump landing lightly on my feet just on the coach side out of sight and pull Clara up before I climb onto the roof where the hatch is.

"They'll never be able to find me again. They don't even have the name. Doctor. What two words?" We hear his voice, Clara opens the hatch in the roof and puts her head through,

"Doctor?" she questions and I put my head through next to hers and ask the next question,

"Doctor who?" I ask, and then he looks surprised and slightly annoyed that we had seemed to be able to follow the carriage. What we didn't expect was for the carriage to be pulled over so when it was I jumped down and Clara followed, he stepped out of the carriage and stepped towards us, the coachmen grabbed Clara and I snapped at him.

"Unhand my sister." my voice full of venom, Clara looked surprised because I hadn't used that voice in years but the last time it had seemed to work as the man had backed off, before I had the chance to lunge at the small man I was grabbed around the waist and arm in a strong grip, looking over my shoulder I glare at the man known as 'Doctor.' "Get your hands off me you asshole." I spat, he looked mildly surprised, probably at my language and change in demeanour, but all the same he pulled me to the carriage and ushered me in, even though he was firm in his grip he was gentle in how he pushed me into the carriage and shut the door locking it from the outside with something that made a buzzing sound. I looked at him through the glass window and glare.

"Did he just lock us in?!" Clara demands in outrage, and through gritted teeth I answer with a short sharp.

"Yes." she looks at me with concern and puts her arm around me rubbing my shoulder trying to sooth the rage I felt. Sometimes I would lose control, and if I did so in this carriage then I would probably break the window and cause myself and Clara injury I take a few deep breaths and slowly calm down as she continues to rub small circles on my arm.

**XXX**

Clara had lost her patience and was now banging against the side of the door rocking the carriage, I had been calmly waiting as I knew being angry would only result in pointless injuries. So I looked out the window to see what the two men were doing, they were talking but I could only see the 'doctor's' lips moving as the small man had his back to me. it seemed to me that the manservant was talking.

"This snow is new. Possibly alien. When you find something brand new in the world, something you've never seen before, what's the next thing you look for?" the doctor could have said, the manservant said something and the doctor didn't look impressed but shook his head,

"A profit. That's Victorian values for you." he said and then he turned his back saying, the manservant said something more from what I could tell from the movement of his shoulders, and then the doctor turned around and asked what seemed to be a '_why?_' and the manservant then replied again or so it seemed.

"It's none of our business." doctor replied to him,

"Permission granted." the doctor said with what looked like a sigh.

"Let us out!" Clara shouted breaking my concentration, I sigh at her, Honestly...

"Clara cut it out it's not like they listened before what s going to make them now?" I question before looking out of the window again meeting the doctors gaze before he looked back at the manservant.

"Thank you, Strax. And if ever I'm in need of advice from a psychotic potato dwarf, you'll certainly be the first to know." The doctor said to the... Strax. strange name. Anyway Strax seemed to answer and Clara shouted again,

"Let us out!" She banged against the door knocking me into the door and hitting my head disorienting me a bit. I let out a groan and seem to black out for a minute or two.

Doctor's P.O.V

The girl Clara seemed pretty violent and Rogue was the more reserved but defiantly knew how to deal damage, but that last knock of the carriage seemed bad and from what I could see Rogue had hit her head,

"It is not our problem. Over a thousand years of saving the universe, Strax, you know the one thing I learned? The universe doesn't care." Everyone was gone, Amy, Rory... River...

"In this cab. Oi, Doctor! Let us out! Are you listening to me?" Clara shouted, I sigh

"Now, we have a problem of our own to worry about." I say heading towards the carriage and unlocking it.

"Let us out! Oi!" She shouted again, opening the door i see Clara looking livid and Rogue seemed to be knocked out, at least partly,

"Don't worry. No one's going to hurt you. Well can t speak for your sister, you did hurt her first." I say pulling the sonic and scanning the unconscious girl, I wince concussion, must have been a hard slam.

"What is that thing?" she asks, she completely ignored her sister and asked what Strax was...

"Silence, boy!" Strax ordered, I roll my eyes,

"That's Strax. And as you can see, he's easily confused." I snap emphasising the confused part of that sentence,

"Silence, _girl_." he corrected making a point to actually say the girl part before turning to me, "Sorry, lad."

"Sontaran. Clone warrior race. Factory produced, whole legions at a time. Two genders is a bit further than he can count." I explain still looking at Rogue as she had yet to come around,

"Sir, do not discuss my reproductive cycle in front of enemy girls. It's embarrassing." Strax requested, I sigh poking fun as I did so little now.

"Typical middle child of six million." Looking at Rogue properly she was actually a very pretty girl, long brown hair with natural blonde highlights, not that bleach blonde stuff but a nice shiny yellow that stood out just enough to give her an ethereal look, pink pouty lips, a heart shaped face and a beauty mark at the corner of her right eye. Beautiful and cute but not overly doll like.

"Who are you?" Clara asked knocking me from my observation, I look at her she was almost the same, brown eyes mature shape face brown eyes and normal pouty lips, I didn't want to compare but I thought she was slightly less pretty than rogue but I shouldn't be judging then.

"It doesn't matter because you're about to forget that you and I ever met." I say, I had to do this, I would prolong my existence, the question will never be asked. Not if I had my way.

"We'll need the worm." I say to Strax and he turns,

"Sir." and heads off to get the worm, memory worm nice little thing when you want to forget.

"You'll need the what? The worm? What worm?" Clara questioned frantically with panic and slight fear, meanwhile her sister still hadn't moved and she hadn't even seemed to noticed.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt, but one touch on your bare skin and you lose the last hour of your memory." I explain bluntly, Strax returned without the worm, "Where is it?" I ask, but i knew what had happened,

"Where's what, sir?" Strax asks, I sigh and resist the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose this was tiring...

"I sent you to get the memory worm." I explain slowly

"Did you? When? Who's he? What are we doing here? Look, it's been snowing!" he says excitedly,

"You didn't use the gauntlets, did you?" I ask, i knew the answer but I was just occupying time, it was nice to be in the presence of humans that were curious but I had to make sure I didn't get attached,

"Why would I need the gauntlets? Do you want me to get the memory worm?" he asked, I wanted to actually pull my hair out, I don t think all of his brain made the return trip when he was brought back. I was frustrated and could have said smoothing very not nice so I settled for,

"You." and muttering some stuff under my breath in a different language. After a few minutes I pulled Clara out of the Carriage and stuck her in the corner before turning back to Rogue and grabbing her hand she seemed to snap her head up but her eyes were unseeing "easy come on, slowly." she seemed to gain back her sight as I gently led her from the carriage and over to her sister, after a second of Clara talking she had a slap on the arm,

"OW what was that for?" she asked, Rogue pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes which I noticed were Sky blue with rings of grey around them.

"I told you to stop, multiple times and you ignored me and now because of yo-" she cut off as she swayed, and I steadied her,

"Easy you've got a concussion try not to strain yourself for a while." I say before going to stand by Strax...

**XXX**

**Rogue's P.O.V**

Strax had climbed under the carriage and I kept glancing at the doctor, he may have been blunt but he was caring behind all the hurt and bitterness.

"Well, can you see it?" the doctor called knocking me from my inner musings about him.

"I think I can hear it." He responds and I giggle with Clara, and I whisper

"How can he hear he doesn't have ears." The doctor looks over at us and speaks to us for the first time in about five maybe ten minutes.

"Oi, don't try to run away. Stay where you are." he says, his voice stern and commanding, it sounded like an order and it made me wonder what he must have endured to have become like this.

"Why would we run? We know what's going to happen next and it's funny." Clara explains, and I whisper in explanation, as I sigh,

"Together or not at all." I see him finch slightly and the pain in his eyes increases tenfold, I look down unable to look at the pain that was so raw.

"What's funny?" the doctor asks trying to distract himself obviously and I had to say that he must have had practice on hiding his emotions behind a mask.

"Well, your little pal, for a start. He's an ugly little fella, isn't he?" She says so rudely, I sigh and elbow her

"Rude." I snap and she rolls her eyes, it wasn't my fault, I was maybe a year older and our parents had died, I grew up so she had the chance at a childhood, I was more over protective and more mannered because I became more like our mother.

"Maybe. He gave his life for a friend of mine once." He walked toward us saying this towering over us and I couldn't help but look him over again, he seemed so skinny but then again I've learned to not judge by appearance,

"Then how come he's alive?" I ask curiously, "I mean if he gave his life then that should mean he's dead so how can he be alive?" I continue explaining my question and probably Clara's as she was nodding her head along with me.

"Another friend of mine brought him back." he said before speaking very loudly, "I'm not sure all his brains made the return trip!" I giggle at that and look back at the man and see that he does have ears but they're more like elf ears...

"Neither am I." Clara comments, I sigh,

"I give up with you." she gave me a smirk and I looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, and then turn to look at the doctor to see him looking at us softly, or... I think it's just me I shake my head and look down.

"I can see it." Strax the, uh Clara called it a Sontaran sounds weird but then again this whole day is weird.

"Ooo! Can you reach it? Have you got it?!" the doctor asks excitedly, I look at him,

"What sort of name is Doctor, I'm not saying it's not your name but really Doctor you have got to have been asked that a load of times I know I would have asked and I have but if I didn't I would probably die from the questions running around my head, and breath, sorry I don t usually babble but for some reason I am, that must be your fault you seem like you were a babbler." Clara was looking at me in shock,

"You haven't talked that much in one sentence unless you were scolding me." she said her voice matching her face I look at her an shrug.

"Got what, sir?" Strax asked, he touched the worm, I walk over to the carriage and pick up a large pair of gloves,

"Are the gauntlets he's supposed to use?" I ask innocently holding them in front of the doctor s face. He looks just exasperated and I can t help but feel bad for him I had him the gauntlets and go to stand by Clara again.

"Sir, emergency! I think I've been run over by a cab." I burst out laughing as Strax says this, the doctor sighs tells him to get up and uses the gauntlets to get the worm. Clara explained vaguely what the memory worm did and I had expressed my protests and was ignored by them. After a few minutes of struggling on the doctor's part he pulled out a large grotesque worm, white and had two things that looked like fangs. As I said grotesque and in another word disgusting.

"There you go." he said struggling to get the worm back in the bottle whilst not letting it bite him, wonder what happens when it bites you if touching it could memory? "One touch and you lose about an hour of your memory. Let it bite you and you could lose decades." Hmm that doesn't sound good considering we are only around 20, we'd be babies again, well at least in mind. He finally puts it in the jar and looks back at us "And you're still not trying to run."

"I don't understand how the snowman built itself." I said with another shrug,

"We'll run once you've explained." Clara said at the same time.

"Clara and Rogue who?" he asks

"Doctor who?" Clara counters the doctor smirks,

"Oh, dangerous question." he says turning back to the worm.

"What's wrong with dangerous?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, I could be fun at times, he looks back and I can see something in his expression but can t make it out, I hear a strange noise and go to look around the corner.

"The snow emits a low level telepathic field." The doctor rambled on, I froze, the snowman was back,

"Clara, come here," I say she does and sees the snowman,

"My snowman." she whispers,

"Our snowman." I correct her, she looks at me and I give a tense smile.

"It seems to reflect people's thoughts and memories and because it's unusual, somehow it carries a previous shape and-" he carried on explaining, I sigh and grab his arm turning him to the snow man,

"No, Doctor. Our snowman." Clara repeats

"Ah! Interesting." he says as we all approach it. "Well, were you both thinking about it?" he asks still looking at the snowman,

"Yes." we answer simultaneously, suddenly another one appears and then another, I grew tense at each one. This wasn't good...

"Well, stop." he says grabbing our hands and dragging us in the opposite direction but another snowman is blocking our path. "Clara, Rogue stop thinking about the snowmen!" he orders but then the nearest snowman breaths snowflakes at us and I pull Clara back and the doctor in turn pushes me behind him effectively blocking Clara and myself. "Get down! Clara, Rogue listen to me. The snow's feeding off your thoughts." he explained and then it clicked.

"I don't understand." Clara states, the doctor opens his mouth to break it down but I had to know if I was right,

"Wait, you said a minute ago that it had a telepathic field so, if it's telepathic, it's taking the form of what we're thinking. The more we think about the snowmen the more they appear, feeding off of our thoughts, so the only logical thing to do is-"

"Imagine them melting." the doctor and I say at the same time, he was looking at me in awe but continues with the sentence "Picture it. Picture them melted!" he urges and I think of water and Clara must have as well because the next thing I know we're splashed with freezing cold water making me gasp and shiver "Well, very good. Very, very good. Ha!" he says like a giddy school boy

"Is that going to happen again?" Clara asks,

"Well, if it does, you know what to do about it." he explains but then I speak up,

"B-but you want us t-to forget-t." pointing out his goal. He seems to deflate and grabs us by the arms pulling us towards the carriage again.

"Don't come looking for me. Forget about me. You understand?" he says pushing us in though he didn't close the door, I was shivering more but I was a little more sensitive to the cold than Clara.

"What about the snow? Shouldn't we be warning people?" Clara and I ask at the same time causing amusement to spark briefly in his eyes before it was replaced with bitterness.

"Not my problem." he says closing the door, I look him in the eyes through the window and hold his gaze hoping that I am giving the look of sorrow for him and not pity, his eyes are intense before he looks away, "Merry Christmas. Take them back where we found them." he says as he walks away, I shake my head and quietly open the door on the other side pulling Clara with me knowing she would have done the same, she was just as curious about him as I was.

"Sir." Strax says as he drives off leaving us behind, I grab her hand and pull her down the street following the doctor, to what seemed to be the park.

**XXX**

He jumped the railing and walks on whistling in the night acting innocent,

"What's got you interested?" Clara asks,

"Same as you and maybe another reason." I answer evasively still watching the doctor, he looks around seeing the coast is clear and jumps pulling down a ladder, Clara hides behind a tree and I stand to the side not looking suspicious, he was climbing the ladder and then vanishes, there was a clunk sound and the ladder rises and that to disappears. Clara rushes forward and jumps trying to grab the ladder, I knew she wouldn't grab it he was at least a foot taller than us. and then she tries again and gets it, I rush over and we climb up myself after Clara.

I find myself looking down as Clara does and waving with her at passers-by, but they don t see us or hear us apparently, I finally reach the top only to find the base of a spiral staircase.

"Hello invisible." Clara says, but I knew better there was no such thing as invisible, but there was such a thing as being cloaked and that s what I think it was. Listening closely I can hear footsteps above us.

"A cloaked staircase." I comment as the ladder retracts and we begin to climb the staircase, looking down I see all the rooftops, a really long way down, good job I'm not afraid of heights, right?

**XXX**

Reaching the top we see a Blue box that looks tattered but still beautiful all the same. We seemed to be standing on clouds but that couldn't be. Clara knocks on the Boxes door and hides around the side, I run to catch up keeping my mouth shut but glaring at her and then I heard the door open, I pull Clara further around the box not willing for us to be caught, and if i must admit it, it was a little fun...

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" he calls and I know he's going to circle the box I pull Clara again and push her towards the staircase and quickly follow after her, unaware of how she had dropped her shawl and my Anklet had come off. We rush back down the stairs and down the ladder getting back to the Rose & Crown. Back to work and then home to sleep, and this time I didn't feel content with this routine.

**XXX**

Waking up had been easy as I wasn't able to get much sleep because of the dreams of the Doctor, they plagued me and then there were different faces that I didn't know different personalities, and other people with him but he was always looking at me talking and keeping me close as though I was going to disappear, and for some reason I knew that would be the case... but I woke up and woke Clara, we dress and leave carrying our bags,

"Look at that. Must have thawed in the night." Clara says to me, the snow had Thawed but i had an uneasy feeling shaking it off and nodding absently, the Landlord had been following us out.

"I'm begging you, girls. I'm on my knees." he said, we turn to him,

"Elsie and Jane are back this afternoon, and we was only helping out." Clara says

"We've got my own work to get back to." I say with a sweet smile,

"What work? Why won't you ever tell us?" he asks, I continue to smile saying sweetly,

"You'd never believe us." I say as we walk off climbing into the carriage waiting for us. Clara draws down the blinds and we smirk at each other opening our bags and pulling out clothes to change into. By the time we reached Darkover house we were dressed and in proper lady clothes. Clara's being black whilst mine was a light bluish grey. Clara s hair piled on top of her head under a hat whilst I had mine down and flowing. we were polar opposites but we were the same personality wise even if I was slightly more polite outside of this job. As we step out we were greeted by Alice our voices prim and proper, it was a chore but we were paid well.

"Alice, how smart you look today." Clara said, I smile softly at her,

"Good morning Alice you look well." I say

"The governess' should enter by the back door, unless accompanied by the children." she says her voice was slightly monotone but we don't expect anything less from her. We smile and she in turn returns it quickly.

"And how are the children?" I ask

"Excited about tomorrow?" Clara inquires,

"Francesca, same as ever. Digby says he missed you every day. Captain Latimer wants to see you both." Alice informs. I nod and we go to walk in pausing just before the door turning to her we say in sync.

"Every day?"

"Twice on Saturdays." Alice responds, I giggle slightly and turn back to the door.

"That's better." I heard Clara say before walking to catch up with me.

**XXX**

Walking down the hall we reach Captain Latimers office after having dropped our stuff off in our rooms. We walk and knock on the door before entering

"Captain Latimer." Clara greets and I with a more politely spoken

"Captain Latimer, sir."

"Ah. Miss Montague, Miss Snow, (Couldn't think of anything at the time.) you're back." he says looking at the both of us.

"In time for Christmas." Clara says primly

"Apologies for our brief absence. Family illness is so unpredictable. You wanted to see us?" I answer, I had said that I was taken in by Clara's family but kept my last name as remembrance for my family.

"Francesca has been having nightmares." he says, this had perked my interest,

"That's strange, she's not one to usually have them." I muse

"Young girls often do." Clara said from her own experience, I was one of the lucky ones that hadn't suffered that part of childhood. Though I always did have an irrational fear of the dark.

_Flashback_

_"Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong. Cos it's not irrational." A voice says, but all i can see are shelves upon shelves of books._

_End_

"Every night this week, she says. Won't tell me about them." Latimer explains, and I had the doubt that he had talked to the poor girl.

"Perhaps if you asked her in the right way, there's no one she'd rather tell." Clara says softly, I stand and look out the window seeing the children.

"Children are not really my area of expertise." he says, I turn and face him,

"They are, however, your children. And you need to connect to the,m it gives a special bond between you." I speak adamantly, knowing it was out of place but true.

"You both have, if I may say, a remarkable amount of wisdom in these matters, for ones so very pretty, Miss Montague. Miss Snow. Young, I mean." he corrects and I can see why he made the mistake, he had the hots for my sister... or me but that wasn't likely.

"We'll see to the children now." We speak in sync and turn to leave out of the door I stop before exiting,

"You'll have to connect with them someday and that time is probably closer than you think." I say softly closing the door behind me.

**XXX**

I walk into the frosty grounds with Clara to see the children playing, Francesca was a long haired mousy brown girl with blue eyes and a red coat with a black hat, her brother Digby was a blonde haired boy with a blue boy s uniform, as they turn to run they spot us and run toward us.

"Miss Montague! Miss Snow!" Francesca shouts followed closely by her brother with,

"Miss Montague, Miss Snow you're back!" they sounded so excited and I couldn't help but let it warm my heart, I always had a soft spot for children.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Clara says shaking her finger at them, watching Clara act posh was always funny, but I remember when we had to watch how all the high class ladies acted, it was tedious and annoying.

"Good morning, Miss Snow, Miss Montague." Digby said politely, Whilst Clara had a soft spot for Francesca, I had a soft spot more for Digby, because he was younger.

"Good morning, Miss Montague, Miss Snow." Clara shakes Francesca s hand whilst I shake Digby's and then we switch hands

"Good morning, Francesca. Good morning, Digby." we say again in sync, it seemed to be happening a lot since... yesterday.

"Christmas Eve is the most thrilling day, don't you think? Now, what have you two been up to while we've been away?" I ask the kids knowing Clara was just as curious.

"I did seven drawings and we saw a dead cow." Digby said excitedly, I cringe back slightly but smile all the same whilst Clara seems to be out of sorts,

"Well, how exciting." she says finding the words after a few seconds I nod not wanting to lie but not wanting to say the truth.

"Do your secret voices." Digby asks, I look at Clara and put on a thinking face,

"Do you think we should?" I ask

"Well as long as no one's around." we each look left and right before bending down and whispering

"Allo, mates." the children giggle and I coax Digby into playing whilst Clara asks about Frannie's nightmares, they were sitting on the bench whilst Digby and I were playing a balancing game.

"They're not exactly nightmares. Just dreams." Frannie explains as I continue to walk and listen, wobbling a little.

"About our old governess. The one who died. She's haunting Frannie from beyond the grave." I look at him that sounded a little scary for a kid to dream about...

"Haven't you spoken to your father about this?" Clara asks, I look over and wait for the answer,

"You can't talk about things like that to Daddy." Frannie answers quietly,

"You could always try." I say just as softly, she looks at me and then back at Clara

"Do you want to see where she died?" he says hopping off of the edge, I nod my head and we set off, We went to the pond outside of the mansion and we walk around it I sit on the side,

"She fell in there, and then it froze. She was in the ice for days and days. I hated her. She was cross all the time. In Frannie's dream she's still down there, waiting to come back." Digby explains, I had heard stories of the old governess from Digby and she sounded horrid.

"Everything else has thawed, but this pond is still frozen." Clara muses looking at it. I look at it and see something shaping itself and I look at Clara the memory running through my head

"The snow is feeding off your thoughts. The more you think about the snowmen, the more they appear." I had said, could this be a similar situation, it seemed Clara thought so as she sits Frannie beside her.

"Frannie, this is important. You dream about her. What do you dream?" she asks, I sit on her other side

"She's cross with me. She says I've been bad, and she's going to come out of the pond and punish me." she says her voice so small it breaks my heart to hear it.

"When?" I ask softly, this couldn't be good. It didn't feel right, like the snowman...

"She said she'd come back for Christmas. Tonight." I tense my shoulders at this and look into the pond, we had to find the doctor.

"I think Frannie's gone mad, don't you? I think she needs a doctor." Digby says, I look at him and smile,

"She's not gone mad Digby, but you are right she does need a doctor, just not the one you re thinking of." surely he would help children.

**XXX**

"Doctor! Doctor!" Clara shouted as she tried to jump for the ladder, she was drawing attention to herself whilst I stood to the side.

"What's she looking at?" A man said as Clara was shouting.

"She's asking for a doctor." Another man says as Clara began jumping... Drawing a crowd.

"Doctor!" She persists, suddenly there was a woman beside me,

"Now then, that's enough noise. We don't want to attract attention, do we?" She says I shake my head and mutter

"Too late."

"I'm looking for the Doctor. Do you know about him? The Doctor?" Clara rambles, I look at the woman with a slight hope in my eyes she had to...

"Doctor who?" She asked, I sighed she wasn't telling the truth... We had then been convinced to follow her I did so without hesitation but Clara hesitated before I grabbed her hand.

**XXX**

We had been led to a house and the we saw Strax,

"Hello again Strax." I greet,

"Do not attempt to escape or you will be obliterated! May I take your coats?" I look at him strangely before handing him my clock Clara doing the same, we were led through the house to a room filled with exotic greenery, there sitting in a peacock chair was a creature, a female by the looks of her dress, drinking from a cup.

"Sit." Jenny as I had learned pointing to the chairs, I took a seat after Clara, when the woman began talking.

"There are two refreshments in your world the colour of red wine. This is not red wine." I cringe, if it wasn't red wine then was it... blood?

"Madame Vastra will ask you questions. You will confine yourselves to single word responses. One word only, do you understand?" Jenny asked. i nod,

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Truth is singular. Lies are words, words, words. You met the Doctor, didn't you?" she questioned,

"Yes." Clara and I answered.

"And now you've come looking for him again. Why?" Vastra inquired,

"Take your time. One word only." Jenny reminded,

"Curiosity." Clara said, I on the other hand had said

"Worry."

"About?" she queried.

"Snow." We said at the same time.

"And about him?"

"Yes." Clara said instantly myself hesitantly,

"What do you want from him?" Vastra questioned once more,

"Help." we said again in the same time.

"Why?" Vastra demanded,

"Danger." I had said this time slightly before my sister.

"Why would he help you?"

"Kindness." Clara says without hesitation, I however do not answer.

"The Doctor is not kind." Vastra said adamantly,

"No?" Clara inquired. I simply raised an eyebrow.

"No. The Doctor doesn't help people. Not anyone, not ever. He stands above this world and doesn't interfere in the affairs of its inhabitants. He is not your salvation, nor your protector. Do you understand what I am saying to you?" Vastra asks again, this time Clara looks at me with helpless eyes, so I say what comes to my head,

"Words." my voice hard and challenging, I see her glance at jenny and see her nod slightly.

"He was different once, a long time ago. Kind, yes. A hero, even. A saver of worlds. But he suffered losses which hurt him. Now he prefers isolation to the possibility of pain's return. Kindly choose a word to indicate your understanding of this."

"Man." Clara had said,

"Loss." I answered quietly sorrow in my voice for the man that had obviously lost so much in his life, even if he was a good man...

"We are the Doctor's friends." I raise my eyebrow at that, then why let him isolate himself? "We assist him in his isolation but that does not mean we approve of it. So, a test for you. Give me a message for the Doctor. Tell him all about the snow and what fresh danger you believe it presents, and above all, explain why he should help you. But do it in one word." Clara is lost and i know that she hasn t a word to say. "You're thinking it is impossible that such a word exists, or that you could even find it. Let's see if the gods are with you." she says sitting back in her chair. I open my mouth...

**XXX**

**3rd Person.**

A telephone rings inside a blue box where there is little light and the doctor sits reading. He sighs and answers it.

"Yes? What? I'm trying to read." He snaps,

"Miss Clara and Miss Rogue and there concerns about the snow." was her only words, it was the voice of Vastra,

**In her home...**

"I gave them the one word test." she explains

"That's always pointless. What did they say? Well? Well?" he says impatiently,

"Miss Clara said Pond. Miss Rogue however said, Children..."

**TRARDIS**

the doctor takes off his glasses and looks at them remembering, Amelia Pond

_Flashback_

_Red hair and a voice he hadn't heard in so long,_

_"You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."_

_End_

**XXX**

"Strax has already suggested where to start investigating." Vastra says from the phone knocking him from memories.

**XXX**

We had long since returned to Darkover house, having read the children a story and returned to my room to talk about what could happen,

I hear a voice from outside that sounded like the doctors.

"Oi! Shut up. You're not clever or funny and you've got tiny little legs!" he shouted as I looked out the window I saw the doctor standing his back to us watching the short man that had to be Strax walk away. I hold a candle to the window and look at him as he turns around seeing the light and looking up. he sees me and I wave slowly, he hesitates before waving back. I motion for him to come up and he flounders pointing at himself and then back at my window a few times before turning his back and motioning his hands like he was talking to himself.

"After a few seconds he puts his hand up and shows five fingers saying that he would be five minutes, but he looked as though he wasn't meant to say that.

I leave my window and Clara and I head to the children s room to make sure they are okay, myself telling her the doctor would be up in five minutes.

**XXX**

"Am I going to have the nightmare tonight?" Francesca asks as she gets into bed, we had found them playing quietly when we had walked in.

"Definitely not." Clara said as i shook my head helping Digby into bed as well.

"How do you know?" Frannie asks,

"Because someone's coming to help." we say with a smile so far it had been three minutes,

"Who?" Frannie questions curiously

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Clara said,

"Is it one of your stories? Your definitely true ones?" She asks looking at us as we sat down on the beds,

"Ha! All our stories are true." I say,

"Like how you were born behind the clock face of Big Ben?" Digby asks,

"Because I am very good at being on time. Aren't I?" I ask, he nods his head as does his sister,

"And you invented fish." Frannie says to Clara,

"Because I dislike swimming alone." Clara reasoned, I always found that one funny.

"So what's this one?" Digby asks eagerly

"Well remember I said that she needed to see a doctor but not the one you thought of?" I question from when we were told about the nightmare, he nods

"There's a man called the Doctor. He lives on a cloud in the sky," Clara continued from where I left off before I joined her again

"And all he does, all day every day, is to stop all the children in the world ever having bad dreams." and for some reason I knew that he would but, I had a sense of dread filling my stomach...

"I've been having bad dreams." Frannie said

"Well he has to go all over the world but he came into town today and i think he's going to help you." I say tapping her nose, she giggles and I smile.

"And as a matter of fact, he's right here." Clara informs, he wasn't though I knew it, it had only been four minutes, so who was opening the door?

"Aren't you, Doctor?" Clara asks, I however shake my head,

"That s not the doctor sister." I say, and to prove my point a woman made of ice comes through the door and the children scream.

"Bloomin' hell!" Clara shouts in her accent, I drop my posture and pull Digby away from his bed over to the window where Frannie and Clara were,

"The children have been very naughty." The ice woman speaks shrilly

"Get back. Now. Quickly." Clara commands the children,

"They can t Clara Bloody hell we're at the end of the room." I say my accent coming out.

"You're both doing your other voice." Digby says, I grab his hand

"Yes love, did you notice?" Clara says, I snap at her

"Clara it is really not the time."

"Naughty, naughty children." Ice governess speaks again,

"Run!" Clara shouts, we ran passed the ice woman and I lock the door as Clara takes the children.

"What do we do?" Digby shouts in panic,

"Frannie, Frannie, imagine her melting." Clara says frantically,

"What?" Francesca asks, I kneel down by her and cup her face

"Honey I need you to imagine it melting, then she'll go away." I say soothingly,

"I can't!" Frannie cries

"I'm getting impatient!" The voice sounds and I scoff

"That really isn't going to help." and just then she forces the adjoining door open,

"You have been very naughty!" Icy as I have dubbed her shouts, I cringe as it sounds like nails scraping a chalk board.

"What about the man? You said the man was here, the cloud man." Digby says looking at me,

"Well, he's not, is he?" Clara exclaims,

"He will be because i know he would never let children down." I say softly as I hit Clara's arm.

"Where's the Doctor?" He asks again,

"I don't know!" Clara shouts,

"Clara enough." I snap at her,

"Doctor? Doctor? Doctor who?" A punch puppet asks, and I can t help but smile. It holds a metal stick at Icy and she shatters.

"That's the way to do it." the doctor says his head popping out from behind a curtain. Punch the puppet kisses the doctor and I giggle at him as he pushes the puppet away "Oi. Ow."

"Where did she go? Will she come back?" Frannie asks frightened.

"No, don't worry. She's currently draining through your carpet. New setting. Anti-freeze. And you're very welcome, by the way." he explains and I softly say,

"Thanks, but you really shouldn't jinx things." he looks at me and for some reason his jaw drops, I look at him tilting my head to the left and he blushes slightly.

"I'm very grateful. I knew you'd come." Clara sighs, I cough out the word '_Liar._' and she stands on my toes.

"No, you didn't, because I don't. Because this isn't the sort of thing I do any more. Next time you're in trouble, don't expect me to" he says pointing at us before he gets distracted by the mirror and his reflection.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Clara asks, but i see him looking at his bow tie,

"Is now really the time?" I ask

"Sorry, it's just. Didn't know I'd put it on." he says straightening his bow tie and I see the sadness in his eyes again. I look at the window because I was getting cold and see them frosting over, "Old habits" He stated,

"It's cooler." Clara says and he smiles,

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? It is very cool. Bow ties are cool." he blabbers, I roll my eyes,

"While I am inclined to agree with you that it does suit you she doesn't mean that, the room is getting colder than it should be." I answer for my sister seeing that she's getting annoyed. A bulge forms in the carpet.

"She's coming back!" Digby cries out and I pull him into a hug quickly calming him before letting go and holding his hand tightly,

"What's she going to do? Is she going to punish me?" Frannie asks terrified, poor girl.

"Err, err, she's learnt not to melt. Of course, she's not really a governess, she's just a beast. She's going to eat you. Run." he explains before we actually do run. We ran down the stairs and captain Latimers is walking towards us,

"Children, what is the expla-" he cuts off at the sight of the doctor, "Who the devil are you? What are you doing in my house?" He demanded

"It's okay. I am your governess' gentleman friend, This one." he says pulling me close as I was the closest of myself and my sister "And we've just been upstairs kissing!" I come up short at that and look at him in disbelief, does he not realise I could lose my job for that comment? Clara had just sniggered, and I sent a glare her way. Alice runs in

"Captain Latimer. In the garden, there's snowmen! And they're just growing out of nowhere, all by themselves. Look!" she says frantically, the doorbell rings and Alice runs to answer it. the next thing I hear is Alice's scream as she runs back to us, only to run into Strax.

"This dwelling is under attack. Remain calm, human scum." I smirk at that because even though I have met him three times that seemed to be a thing he would defiantly say, Alice gave another scream and falls in a dead faint.

"So, any questions?" the doctor asks, before I could answer captain Latimer looks at me with something akin to disappointment, there goes my job...

"You have a gentleman friend?" he questions and at the disappointment in his voice I flounder, he couldn't mean... no, I sigh and look down.

"Vastra, what's happening?" The doctor says leaving me to look out of the window.

"The snow is highly localised, and on this occasion not naturally occurring." She explains as she removes her cloak and I see the sword on her shoulder.

"It's coming out of that cab parked by the gates." Jenny points out, I run and look out seeing indeed there is a cab,

"Sir, one pulver grenade would blow these snowmen to smithereens." Strax says, I look at him and then the doctor,

"Are his race always this violent and dumb?" I query, the doctor smirks,

"Sontaran and yes they are soldier race and they only fight so they generally resort to violence with whatever species he is fighting. They're made of snow, Strax. They're already smithereens. See, Clara, Rogue? Our friend s again." he says, I sigh, that s our cover blown.

"Clara? Who's Clara? Or Rogue for that matter?" Latimer asks I raise my hand,

"Well sir, I'm Rogue and this is my sister Clara." I say.

"Your current governess' are in reality former barmaids called Clara, and Rogue." I stuck my tongue out at him and refrain from saying a few choice word in front of the children.

"That's the way to do it!" Icy says,

"Meanwhile your previous governess is now a living ice sculpture impersonating Mister Punch. Jenny, what have you got?" the doctor calls Jenny throws a little ball that creates a force field thing at the top of the stairs.

"That should hold it." Jenny answers,

"Sir, this room. One observational window on the line of attack and one defendable entrance." The Sontaran says, it's such a strange word...

"Right, everyone in there. Now. Move it. You, carry her." the doctor said the last part to someone as he pointed to Alice, Clara runs in but I stay behind.

"Nice to see you off your cloud and engaging again." Vastra says to the doctor.

"I'm not engaging again, I'm under attack." the doctor contradicts.

"You missed this, didn't you?" Vastra asks, so he did this most days that would be fun. The governess bashes against the force field again. The doctor points to her with the metal thing,

"Shut up." he says, causing me to giggle, he looks at me, "I told you to go in there." he said exasperated, I shrug

"Curiosity's a bitch." I answer letting my accent come through and his eyes seem to light up. He grabs my hand and we go into the room everyone is waiting in.

**XXX**

"Strax, how long have we got?" the doctor asks seeming in his element and judging from what Vastra had said he was and he seemed happy.

"They're not going to attack. They made no attempt to conceal their arrival. An attack force would never abandon surprise so easily, and they're clearly in a defence formation." As he answers his question the doctor smiles and only gets bigger, it suited him, he shouldn't be lonely.

"Way, aye, aye. Well done, Straxie. Still got it, buddy." the doctor exclaims rubbing his hands together before kissing Strax on the head and rubbing his head with his fist.

"Sir, please do not noogie me during combat prep." Strax requests

"So there's something here they want." Vastra deducts, I nod my head

"The ice woman." Clara says,

"I like to call her Icy at the moment much better and shorter to say." I comment

"Exactly." The doctor replies

"Why's she so important?" Jenny questions, then I remember what Frannie had said,

"Frannie said that she couldn't picture it melting, and then when the doctor broke her to pieces she came back, but snowmen, well it s easy to melt them isn't it?" I ask looking at everyone and Jenny and Vastra look at me with a smile.

"Of course. Because she's a perfect duplication of human DNA in ice crystal form. The ultimate fusion of snow and humanity. To live here, the snow needs to evolve and she's the blueprint. She's what they need to become. When the snow melted last night, did the pond?" He asked looking at us.

"No." Clara and I said simultaneously,

"We keep on doing that." I say to her with a slight smile.

"Living ice that will never melt. If the snow gets hold of that creature on the stairs, it will learn to make more of them. It will build an army of ice. And it will be the last day of humanity on this planet." The doctor said grimly I rub my temples I was getting a headache and the dread still hadn't decreased in my stomach. the suddenly the doorbell rings and the doctor clicks his neck. "Stay here." he orders, I look at Clara and grin, we turn and follow him out of the door missing the knowing smiles on Vastra's and Jenny's face. Clara closes the door behind us.

"Oi, I told you to stay in there." he said his voice trying to hide how much fun he was having.

"Oh, we didn't listen." I answer,

"You do that a lot." He tells us, and then he pulled out my anklet from his pocket, "Is this yours? I told you to go home and forget about me." the anklet was an Amethyst and silver one it was our mothers.

"Yes." I answer holding out my hand as he dropped it into my hand I rest my foot on a nearby stool and pull my dress up to my knee placing the anklet on my right ankle. "Thank you." I say looking at him, he was blushing and looking at me, i raise an eyebrow "What." and then I look where he is and he's eyeing my leg, I push the dress down and smirk at him, "Like the view did you." he coughs and looks away.

"It's why you like us." Clara said resuming our conversation before that little interruption.

"Who said I like you two?" The doctor asks sceptically, with that Clara grabs his face and kisses him, he struggles and tries to get away, but the she lets go and steps back,

"I think you just did." Clara said breathlessly, I giggle

"You kissed me. And how does that prove I like Rogue?" he demanded, I stop at that wanting to hear the answer.

"You blushed. Twice in my sister's case." she said smirking I blush at that.

"And we just." he says floundering before say "Shut up." straightening his bow tie and going to the door and opening it. His face becomes dark from what I can see and I peer over his shoulder.

"Release her to us. You have five minutes." Was all Doctor Simeon said before he turned away, and the doctor closed the door, he whirled around making me lose my balance as I had been on my tip toes, he caught my hand to steady me and then I saw a flirty mischievous look in his eye,

"What no kiss?" he asks, I blush and then smirk,

"Nah you looked pretty awkward there." I say with a wink, he pulls my fingers to his mouth and kisses them,

"A shame to be sure." he says with a sigh as he lets my fingers fall from his hand. "We need to get her out of here but keep her away from them." he says seriously again.

"How?" Clara asks. The doctor takes an umbrella and leans on it.

"With this. Do I always have to state the obvious?" He says in a snarky tone as we set off.

"Those creatures outside, what are they?" He asks as we pass him and he grabs my hand,

"No danger to you, as long as I get that thing out of here. You, in there, now." he says tugging my hand from Latimers and pulling me along. He takes out that metal thing again and aims it at the force field,

"What is that?" I ask,

"Sonic Screwdriver." he answers, okay then.

"What are you doing?" Clara questions this time.

"Between you and me, I can't wait to find out." he replies with a grin and then when he pressed the button the field appeared behind us...

"Right, if you look after everyone here, then I can. Clara! Rogue!" he exclaims

"Doctor." we say again in sync, it was getting annoying. Icy went to grab us but we all ducked and ran up the stairs.

"That was stupid." The doctor said,

"You were stupid, too." Clara retorted,

"That was fun." I say just after earning a strange look from Clara.

"I'm allowed. I'm good at stupid. And it was fun." he shouted as we ran from icy.

"That's the way to do it!" The ice block said,

"Why does she keep saying that?" Clara asks,

"Mimicking" I answer remembering the doctor's explanation.

"Mirroring. Random mirroring. We need to get on the roof." the doctor corrected.

"This way!" Clara said taking the lead as I grabbed his hand and ran after her.

"No, I do the hand grabbing. That's my job. That's always me!" he shouts like a child.

"Hush." I say over my shoulder and he pouts.

XXX

"Come on, quickly!" he said climbing out of the window Clara following and getting stuck "What are you doing?" the doctor questions

"My bustle is stuck." Clara said, I sigh and move behind her and before the doctor can ask I push and she falls out with a loud 'OW!' I jump out after her not getting stuck but the ice block chasing us grabbed my wrist and I felt cold instantly.

"Fuck." I shout and I turn to try and get her to let go, I felt a snap through my hand and let out a strangled gasp, the doctor was pulling my waist and my wrist was either broken or sprained. Either way it hurt. After I was free I clutch my hand and bite my lip tasting blood, the doctor went to grab it but I looked back at Icy.

"Now, what's the plan?" Clara asks ignoring my injury as she knew I would want her to.

"Who said I've got a plan?" he shouted

"Course you've got a plan. You took that." she says pointing to the umbrella.

"Maybe I'm an idiot." the doctor defended, well I don t know would it be defending if he called himself an idiot?

"You re not an idiot you re a brilliant clever stupid man, but not an idiot." I defend him, he threw me the umbrella and I caught it with my good hand

"Are you?" he asked as he did this "If I've got a plan, what is it? You both tell me." he challenged and then I look up,

"That's the way to do it!" Icy's voice said

"Is this a test?" Clara asked.

"Yes." The doctor answered with another smirk.

"What will it do to us?" Clara questions

"Kill us." The doctor and I say simultaneously

"That's the way to do it!" I look at the ice again and it turns to snow getting out of the window,

"So, come on then. Plan. Do I have one?" he urged us

"Oh, we know what your plan is. we knew straight away." Clara said as I toss her the umbrella,

"No, you didn't." he said "She might of?" he pointed at me.

"Course I did." Clara fires back,

"Show me." he demands again,

"Why should I?" Clara inquires,

"Because we'll be dead in under thirty seconds. Do I have a plan?" he fired back bluntly,

"If we'd been escaping, we'd be climbing down the building." she explains

"If we'd been hiding, we'd be on the other side of the roof." I continue her line of thought.

"But no, we're standing right here." she finished and I knew she knew what I did.

"So?" he asks,

"So!" she reaches up with the umbrella and pulls the ladder down. The snow was reforming into ice on the roof.

"After you." Clara offered,

"After you." the doctor repeated.

"After you, we're wearing dresses. Eyes front, soldier!" Clara informed and he looked struck at that.

"My eyes are always front!" he said climbing the ladder, I look at Clara and we look up,

"Ours aren't." we say sweetly, he pauses and looks down at us as we smile,

"Stop it." he commands before climbing again, I grab the ladder,

"No." we said again in sync, as I climbed I heard Clara talking, but I was cringing at the pain in my wrist from climbing. "I understand you're the previous governess. I regret to inform you the position is taken. Goodnight." she had said in a posh voice, I reach the top as she taps the ladder and she rises as the doctor looks at my wrist much to my protest.

"So you can move your cloud? You can control it?" Clara asks as she reaches the top and we start to climb the stairs myself first then the doctor and Clara last, he turns to face her,

"No. No one can control clouds, that would be silly. The wind, a little bit." he says before climbing the stairs again, "OH I can see why my eyes are front now." he said and I felt eyes on me, I turn to look at him over the shoulder, and see him looking down, he was staring at my ass,

"Like it?" I ask swaying my hips, Clara bursts out laughing, and he stutters again, I only continue walking.

"She's following us." Clara says, I run back down next to her to see she is indeed following,

"That's the idea." he said on the other side of Clara "Keep her away from the snow. So. Barmaids or governess', which is it?" he asks,

"That thing is after us, and you want a chat?" Clara shouts in disbelief,

"Well, we can't chat after we've been horribly killed, can we?" he mocks, I sigh and answer the question.

"Well it was governess until you told my boss we were kissing upstairs, I'll most likely be a barmaid again, not sure about Clara though she may still have a chance."

"How did we get up so high so quick?" Clara wonders, I look over the side to see she was right we were really high up and we had only been climbing for about a minute and a half.

"Clever staircase. It's taller on the inside." the doctor answers ushering me to move again. We made it to the top and as Clara climbed through he used the sonic and the clouds blocked the stairs.

"What am I standing on, what's this made of?" my sister asks,

"Super dense water vapour. Should keep her trapped for the moment." he answers shortly

**XXX**

"Do you actually live up here on a cloud, in a box?" Clara questioned, I roll my eyes

"I have done for a long time now." he answers, and I wonder just how long,

"Are you an alien?" I ask

"Yes, are you alright with that." I nod,

"Only explanation." I say absentmindedly.

"Blimey, you really know how to sulk, don't you?" Clara teased,

"I'm not sulking." he answered and by his character I found that hard to believe.

"You live in a box!" She pointed out as though that mad an argument against him.

"That's no more a box than you are a governess." he stated and he sounded again like a child.

"Oh, spoken like a man. You know, you're the same as all the rest. Sweet little Clara, works at the Rose And Crown, ideas above her station." she rants and I sigh rubbing my temples,

"Clara do me a favour and shut up, i have a headache and you re not helping." i flinch as i press to hard against my wrist.

"Well, for your information, I'm not sweet on the inside, and I'm certainly not..." she trailed off as the doctor turned on the light, it had symbols that looked strangely like something I had drawn when I was a child, all the circles I mean.

"Little." She finishes and I snort, obviously not.

"It's called the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in time and space. And it's mine." he said possessively and I would be to if I had one.

"But it's. Look at it, it's..." Clara jumbled out,

"Go on, say it. Most people do." he coaxes smugly, Clara runs out and I see her turn to the left but I continued to look around, Clara comes in and finally says

"It's smaller on the outside." his smile drops and I know that s not what he's expecting

"Okay, that is a first." he turns to me "Well?"

"Beautiful, but... Some things are familiar." I look at him and see his gaze is sharp

"Is it magic? Is it a machine?" Clara asked excitedly, but I felt the need to correct her,

"She, She's not an it, She's alive." again that gaze burns into me.

"She's a ship. How did you know." he asked,

"She felt like a she." I say evasively. "Besides female ships are temperamental..."

"A ship?" Clara questions again,

"Best ship in the universe." he said proudly.

"Is there a kitchen?"

"Or a music studio?" Clara and I ask.

"More first." he says,

"I don't know why I asked that. It's just, I like making souffle's." my sister explained and it was true she was really good at them now.

"I just like to sing, nothing like pouring your heart out through music." I say,

"Souffle's? Music?" he asks, like he knew something but couldn't figure it out.

"Why are you showing us all this?" Clara asked

"You followed me, remember? I didn't invite you." he explained defensively,

"You're nearly a foot taller than we are." I whisper causing him to stop and look back at me, "You could've reached the ladder without this. You took it for us. Why?" I ask motioning for Clara to give him the umbrella,

"I never know why. I only know who." he says walking over to us and pulling out two keys. He smiles as he places them in our hands and closes them around it, I'm not sure but his grip seemed longer than necessary.

"What's this?" I say looking at it.

"Me. Giving in." he says softly and I can hear the defeat in his voice, my eyes soften at his look,

"I don't know why I'm crying." Clara said and I knew that I was, but again not the why, the feeling was getting stronger.

"I do. Remember this. This right now, remember all of it. Because this is the day. This is the day. This is the day everything begins." he said looking between us, he steps to the big thing in the middle, but then i feel cold, turning around I see the governess grab Clara and pull her dropping the key.

"No!" I scream drawing the doctor's attention, as I run out after her

"Clara! Rogue! Girls!" I don t pay any attention I had to get to Clara,

"Get off of me!" she shouts as I lunge for Clara s hand

"Water vapour doesn't stop ice. I should've realised." The doctor rambled looking helpless,

"Let go of her!" I shout pulling with both hands no matter how much it hurt.

"Let her go. Let her go now! Now!" The doctor shouted

"Get off of me!" Clara continues to struggle.

"No. Clara!" I hear the doctor shout but I don t listen, the governess falls taking Clara and I with her, Me still holding Clara by the wrist but I stop falling and look up to see the doctor grabbing my hand with his, and he leans forward to much,

"NO! let go." I shout

"I won t!" he denied,

"I'm not killin' you as well, let go before you fall, this is too much weight, you can't hang on much longer, please." I beg seeing him grip my hand tighter.

"I'm not letting you die!" he shouted, but I knew he was going to fall, I relaxed my grip on his hand and I started to slip. "NO! Rogue, hang on, please I can't let you fall, you or Clara." I don't hang on and I whisper the only five words running through my head and then add a few more.

"Together, or not at all. You can t stop us falling. I'm sorry." as soon as the last two words left my mouth my hand slipped through his and Clara screamed, I was still keeping eye contact with him as I fell and he let out the most gut wrenching anguished scream,

"Nooooo!" I let go of Clara's and push myself slightly to the side so when we landed I wouldn't crush her, I clutched one hand to my chest and then it went Dark.

**XXX**

**3rd person,**

There were sounds of things hitting the floor outside, Vastra looked out of the window with jenny,

"What was that?" she asks, and Jenny looking out the window informs her of what a grim sight it is,

"It's Rogue, and Clara." was all she said

"Dear God. Oh, dear God. Where did they fall from? We have to get them inside. " Latimer says with the grief in his voice. Vastra's Tricorder goes off reading No life signs detected. They were dead...

"Those things will kill you." Vastra informs him,

"She's hurt." Latimer protested,

"She's dead." was Vastra's reply, then the sound of the TARDIS appearing sounded

"What is that? What is happening?" Latimer demanded still looking out the window at the bodies as the TARDIS materialises around the sister's.

"He's bringing them in." he was told,

**TARDIS**

The doctor stood at the console as he watched the bodies appear despair written across his face, taking off and landing in the house he lifted Clara up first and took her out laying her on one the makeshift bed in the middle of the room, after he turns and heads back into the TARDIS crouching down to pick Rogue up but stopped and brushed some of her hair away stuck in the past,

_Flashback_

_"What the hell are you doing!" he shouted as he say them on the edge of the building together,_

_"Changing the future. It's called marriage." Amy had replied with a calm voice not looking at him, keeping her eyes locked with Rory's they fell together off Winter Quay_

_"Amy! Amy!" he screamed leaning over the edge his hand stretched to reach for her, but it was too late, they were out of reach..._

_end_

He shook his head stroking her face and picking her up, the fist that was clenched to her heart dropped and there was a clatter, looking down he saw the TARDIS key had fallen with her and she had held it even in death. He picked it up carefully and walked out with her, Latimer made to take her but the doctor strode past him ignoring him and laying her on the table smoothing her hair and placing the key in her hands, then finally he kissed her on the forehead looked over at Clara and headed back into the TARDIS. Without a word.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

at first it was dark and then i felt something warm on my face and something in my hand

"-they be alive now?" A voice asked, I couldn't remember who it was but I knew this person,

"This technology has capacities and abilities beyond anything your puny human mind could possibly understand. Try not to worry." another voice had said and I vaguely knew it, I met him a day ago or maybe two, S-Strak no, something along those lines though, and then I opened my eyes with two thoughts...

Clara and Doctor.

**XXX**

**Inside TARDIS**

The doctor was scanning Ice crystals that had appeared in the TARDIS with the girls when Vastra walked in.

"Isn't the creature still a danger? It could reform." she said to the silent man,

"No, not in here." he said, and he was back to the man that he was before he had met the sisters that made him give in.

"Then you should be with Miss Clara. And Miss Rogue." she said softly, worried for her old friend.

"They're going to be fine. I know they are. She has to be." he said, not realising he had said she in the last sentence, but Vastra did, keeping it to herself as she thought it wise not to upset the man.

"Doctor, they're injuries are severe. That equipment will bring back anyone for a while, but long term-" she was cut off by the doctor

"It was my fault. I am responsible for what happened to Clara and Rogue. They were in my care." he snapped and just like that he was at the beginning of his mourning stage for the Ponds but with two completely different people, ones he had known for less than a week.

"What is the point of blaming yourself? Would she want you to?" she asked careful not to say any names to see his reaction, he sighed and his shoulders relaxed slightly,

"None. Because they're going to live. And Rogue wouldn't let me blame myself, it's who she is." he responded sighing.

**XXX**

The doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with a London underground box handing it to Jenny as it rattles he walks to Clara, I don't know why but I hurts me, I don't let it show as I grip what s in my hand tighter to my chest.

"Hey. Hello." he says smoothing her hair and leaning down to her, I let out a sigh and close my eyes and something else comes back.

_Flashback_

_I was in a room coral, it reminded me of, there was a man with spikey hair holding me to his chest,_

_"Please come back, please." I heard his broken sobs, I let out a breath and he pulls back like he was hit and looks at me, I look around and see lots of faces, the man holding me was very skinny and brown eyes with tear streaked eyes, "Don t you ever do that again, Rogue, I can't live without you. And then I'm hugged again, a single word leaving my mouth,_

_"Doctor." more was about to happen._

_end_

But I felt something cold press against my head snapping my eyes open, I see forest green ones looking back at me. He let out a sigh as he sags slightly,

"Don't do that again, I thought you died, again..." and I look at him properly it was so much like the dream I just had.

"I just closed my eyes." I said, he looked at me,

"You stopped breathing Rogue." I look at him surprise colouring my features,

"This won't keep us going for long you know." I whisper, I see pain flash in his eyes,

"You're going to make this, I promise, I don t want you saying something like that do you hear me. I want you to keep your eyes open, you me and your sister, we're gonna go traveling, all over the universe, anywhere, everywhere, you choose. It's gonna be amazing." he says his voice breaking, another dream hits me, I blink but my eyes don't open.

_Flashback_

_In front of me I see the same man as before and he's crying again, holding a blonde girl, and for some reason I run to her and drop to the floor tears running down my face as well,_

_"Is she going to be all right?" I hear a woman say, I look over and see it s a red head talking to the tanned girl, and she shakes her head._

_"A new world. It's beautiful." The girl in the man's arms says, I reach forward and place my hand on her cheek and smooth it with my thumb._  
_"Jenny," he said_

_"Be strong now." I whisper my voice cracked with emotion._

_"You need to hold on, do you hear me? We've got things to do, you, me, and your mum. Hey? Hey? We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose." he said rocking her slightly_

_"That sounds good." the girl Jenny, says faintly and a sob makes its way up my throat._

_"You're our daughter, and we've only just got started. You're going to be great. Like your mum" he said nodding to me "You're going to be more than great. You're going to be amazing. You hear me? Jenny?" he asks, her eyes close and i break down she had died in his arms and I couldn't stop sobbing. He looks at me suddenly hope in his eyes "Two hearts. Two hearts. She's like me. If we wait. If we just wait." he said desperately and I found myself hoping against all odds that it was true._

_end._

My eyes open and I see the doctor knelt down at my side his shoulders shaking,

"Hey, come on you don't have to cry." I whisper and his head snaps up and her kisses my hand

"Stop doing this to me." he said his voice breaking.

"I don t know how." I whisper, "I try to keep my eyes open, but when I blinked they just wouldn't open. Vastra said you used to save the world, but you didn't want to be hurt anymore, so you stopped. Will you save it again?" I ask timidly unknowingly repeating Clara's request.

"If I do will you run away with me?" he asked, it sounded familiar but I didn't want to sink back into the haze and hurt him more.

"Always and forever." I say the words spilling out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I see his eyes looking far away like he was remembering. He stands up and straitens his bow tie, leaning down and kissing my forehead whispering that he would save the world. Grabbing the lunch box he went back into the TARDIS and making it disappear. I look to my left and see Clara looking over at me, moving my arm I found that it hurt a hell of a lot more than the sprained wrist on the other and I decided it must have been broken, I reach over and grab her hand entwining our fingers as she did the same, we said the one thing that had kept us together for all our lives.

"Together, or not at all." I smile at her in the most reassuring way possible.

**XXX**

After a while of being silent or rather everyone else being silent as I told the kids a story, Jenny shouted

"They're growing! The snowmen are growing!" my head snaps over to her, he is going to save the world he promised.

"What should we do?" Latimer asked

**XXX**

"No, you must fight. Hang on and fight, boys. You can do it." Strax said, I smile despite the situation,

"Still girls Strax." I whisper.

"Captain Latimer. Your children. They're afraid. Hold them." Clara told the father,

"It's not really my area." he answered

"It is now." Clara sighed as her eyes closed and a single tear strolled down her cheek. Outside I hear thunder and the snowstorm becomes a rain storm. Melting the snow.

I look at Clara and know I she should be dead, but like me she was holding on, our hands tightly joined, according to the device Strax was holding, my body was dead, but I wanted to see him again. He said we'd run away together to see everything. And the I hear that sound, his box. I see him step out and Strax talk to him.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing to be done. She has moment s only." and I see his face break, and along with it my heart shatters for him. He walks towards us and he looks at us.

"We saved the world, Clara, Rogue, you and me. We really, really did." he whispered with a forced smile.

"Are you going back to your cloud?" I laugh weakly as my sister says this but my eyes feel heavy.

"No more cloud. Not now." he said to her moving her hair out of her eye,

"Why not?" She asked

"It rained." he answers, and I give a smile at it.

"Run. Run, you clever boy. And remember." were my sisters last words as she passed on, then the clock struck midnight.

"It's Christmas. Christmas Day." Digby said, I smile,

"You know I'm glad I met you doctor." his head snaps to me and he's at my side in the next moment, "You said you'd save the world and you did... but I can't run away with you."

"Yes you can, you're still alive." he whispers, Strax hands him the device and the doctor looks at it, and then at me.

"I'm dead already, I wanted to see you one more time though. Come closer, please. I have one last request." he leaned in and with all my effort I sling my arm around his neck and pull him into a kiss, he doesn't struggle like he did Clara and as I pull back I pull him closer my head resting on his shoulder "Forget me, not." and the world was gone.

**XXX**

**Doctor's P.O.V**

"Forget me, not." her head fell back and her arm hung off the table open, showing the TARDIS key. I broke a little more inside and there wasn't much left to break, she had wanted to see me and had bypassed her body to do that. I let the tears fall as I sunk to my knees, I had lost two more people and each one just as heart-breaking as the last. But Rogue was special, I knew her all throughout my life, she was there from the beginning and each time I regenerated she tried to leave me, erasing my memories, but I would always find her and then I would remember, the last I had seen her was in America, before she disappeared without a trace leaving only my memories, and now she didn't remember me, and she had died with knowing me properly like she had before.

**XXX**

Captain Latimer stood by two grave stones with his children and the doctor further back.

"And what about the Intelligence? Melted with the snow?" Vastra asked,

"No, I shouldn't think so. It learned to survive beyond physical form." his voice was scratchy from the crying he had done.

"Well, we can't be in much danger from a disembodied Intelligence that thinks it can invade the world with snowmen." Jenny replied,

"Or that the London Underground is a key strategic weakness." Vastra retorted trying to lighten the doctors mood, it didn't work.

"The Great Intelligence. Rings a bell. The Great Intelligence." he had as he walked towards the grave with a dozen red Roses in hand, the Grave stones had already been carved and placed, reading Rogues it read

_'Here Lies Rogue Oswin Oswald,_

_ Loving sister Friend and Lover._

_Born February 15th 1865 _

_Died December 25th 1892_

_Together, or not at all.'_

He placed the Red Roses on her grave and moved to Clara's it read,

_'Clara Oswin Oswald _

_Loving sister and Friend_

_ Born November 23rd 1866 _

_Died December 24th 1892_

_Remember us for we shall meet again.'_

"I never knew her name. Her full name. Either of their full names."

'Oswin Oswald. Junior Entertainment Manager, Starship Alaska.'

"Souffl girl. Oswin. It was her. Her sister." he said in shock,

_'Run, you clever boy.' Oswin._

_'Run, you clever boy.' Clara._

_'And remember.' Oswin._

_'And remember.' Clara._

"It was souffl girl again. I never saw her face the first time with the Daleks, but her voice, it was the same voice."

"Doctor?" Jenny called in confusion.

"The same woman, twice. And she died both times. The same woman!" he said jumping up,

"Doctor, please, what are you talking about?" Vastra asked impatient and confused, he turned to them.

"Something's going on. Something impossible, something. Right, you two stay here. Stay right here. Don't move an inch." he said running off.

"Are you coming back?" Vastra questioned,

"Shouldn't think so!" he shouted over his shoulder before running further,

"But where are you going?" Vastra again,

"To find them. To find Clara and Rogue. Ha ha ha!" he shouted in excitement as he ran off towards the TARDIS.

"But they're dead. What's he talking about, finding them?" Jenny asked her wife in confusion.

"I don't know, but perhaps the universe makes bargains after all." Vastra answered mysteriously.

**XXX**

Over a hundred years later in the same grave yard though it was completely overgrown.

"Where are you going?" a coloured girl shouted to her friends

"Short cut." A girl with brown hair called.

"Through there? I hate this place! Don't you think it's creepy?" the friend asked. Both girls turn back

"Nah. I don't believe in ghosts." One girl said with shoulder length brown hair, it was Clara, standing by her grave stone.

"It's not creepy either." the other said, her hair was waist length brown hair and natural blonde streaks, her eyes piercing blue, on her wrist was an Anklet obviously too big for her wrist, Amethyst and silver. A smile gracing her face, Rogue Snow Oswald Clara's elder sister A spark in her eye.

**XXX**

"Clara." he hit a switch "Oswin." and another "Oswald." and another, before running to the screen. "I'm coming to find you Rogue, Watch me run." he said as he set the TARDIS in motion.

**XXX**

In the same grave yard looking at the Grave stone that held Rogues name were a dozen red roses. a note attached to them, _**'I could never forget.'**_

**XXX**

**Well what do you think it took me two days to write, now let me know what you think should i continue this or leave it as a one shot, I will not be updating this one as regularly as my other two but they will have me busy, this will be a read and wait for the next chapter to appear.**  
**Anyway, my new character, what do you think? let me know.**

**Shadow OUT!**

**XXX**


	2. Announcement

**What If? Notice.**

**XXX**

**Hey everyone I have decided to turn this into a multi chapter because I had a bit of good feedback so this will officially be the _'Forget Me Not'_ Series, and as I have warned in the first chapter I will only update when I can because I have my hands full with the other two stories and school. And the occasional one shot that pops into my head ;)**

**Anyway glad you like it, I will update when I can, the second chapter will be replacing this once when I get around to it.**

**XXX**

**Shadow Out!**

**XXX**


	3. The Bells Of St John

**Right now here's the next chapter, as I have no life at this moment in time and can't find anything to do, so to everyone reading this I hope that you enjoy the chapter, I don t own 'Doctor Who?' just Rogue and any additional plot that isn't in the episode, if there is anything like that.**

**XXX**

Children were running around the playground, the doctor sitting on a swing face down it looked as though he was crying.

Two children run over one sitting on the swing next to him the other leaning on the pole arms crossed,

"Hello." the girl on the swing greeted,

"Hello." the doctor replied, looking over at her,

"Why are you sitting on a swing?" the girl by the pole asked curiously,

"Why shouldn't I?" He questioned tilting his head, there was something familiar about this but he couldn't place what it was,

"Because you're old." the one on the swing answered,

"Don't be rude." the girl on the pole snapped, it was more familiar then it should have been something was nagging in the back of his head,

"Yes, that's true. That is very true." he said in response

"My mum says we shouldn't talk to strange men." swing girl said,

"Ah, you mum's right." the doctor admitted,

"Are you strange?" the one on the pole asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, dear. I'm way past strange. I think I'm probably incredible." he said, the girl leaning on the pole stood behind the swing giggling as she pushed her sister, or that s what they seemed to be.

"Are you lonely?" swing girl asked quietly,

"Why would I be lonely?" he asked,

"Because you're sad. She wants to know if you lost something?" the other girl pushing the swing explained,

"No." the doctor answered the swing girl, there was something about her eyes, they were bright blue...

"When I lose something, I go to a quiet place and I close my eyes, and then I can remember where I put it." the one on the swing tells him as he looks down,

"Good plan." he said without looking up,

"She's always losing things." the one with the blue eyes says rolling said eyes,

"I lost my best pencil, my schoolbag, and my gran, and my mojo." swing girl said ignoring the other girls comment,

"Your mojo?" the doctor questioned,

"I got it back, though." The girls said whilst the blue eyed girl snorted,

"Hey, that's good." The doctor said leaning into the chain of the swing,

"Who did you lose?" The blued eyed girl asked,

"What did you lose?" the other girl asked,

"My friends. I met them twice before and I lost them both times, and now I don't think I'll ever find them again." he answered hanging his head, suddenly the blue eyed girl walked in front of him,

"_Smile_." she said in a silly voice making the girl on the swing laugh and the doctor smile slightly at her, "There now you're smiling more." she said with a grin her hands on her hips, **(I've actually done this to loads of people and it works wonders.**) she then walked back to pushing the girl,

"Have you been looking?" swing girl asked,

"Yeah, everywhere." he replied hanging his head in defeat,

"That's sad." swing girl commented,

"It is a bit. Hey, is that your mum?" he asked pointing to the brown haired woman.

"Yeah, we'd better go and see if she's all right." Swing girl hoped off,

"Yeah, I think you better had." the doctor encouraged,

"How are you going to find them?" she asked, the blue eyed girl watching with observant eyes,

"Well, the first two times I met them, I just sort of bumped into them, so I thought maybe if I just wandered about a bit, I might bump into them again. You know, like destiny, sort of." he answered with a shrug,

"That's rubbish." Swing girl said, which earned her a slap on the arm from blue,

"Yeah, I think it probably is. Hey, maybe I could find a quiet room and have a good think about it instead." he answered,

"That would be better. Goodbye." swing girl chirped

"Goodbye." he said, that word had hurt him much more than he would like to admit,

"Mister, I hope you find them again." she said before running off,

"So do I." he whispered, the blue eyed girl stepped in front of him again,

"Maybe you should look again, what if when you were looking for them, they were looking for you as well and you kept on missing each other, or maybe they're closer than you think." she went to run off before turning around again to say something but was cut off by the other girl,

"Come on!"

"The doctor." he answered, like he knew she was going to ask,

"I'm Ro. See you around." she shouted as she ran off, she could tell he didn't like saying goodbye.

"Who was that?" their mum asked,

"We were talking to a sad man." swing girl said,

"Look, Clara and Rogue Oswald, what have I told you two about talking to strange men?" she asked, before leading them off,

The doctor looked at the girls before hopping of the swing and leaving the empty swing to rock by itself.

**XXX**

**Cumbria 1207**

A monk hammers on the doors of a monastery.

"Wake the Abbott. The bells of Saint John are ringing." He said frantically as someone looked through the spy hole,

**XXX**

"We must go to him." the Abbott said, before setting off the other monk following him into a tunnel.

"They call him the mad monk, don't they?" The monk asked the Abbott quietly,

"They shouldn't. He's definitely not a monk." the Abbott answered, before they entered the room,

"Ahem." the Abbott interrupted gaining the hooded figures attention "I'm sorry to intrude, but the bells of Saint John are ringing." he informed, the figure got up walked over to the and ripped off his hood, revealing the doctor,

"I'm going to need a horse." he said, behind him were two portraits on easels.

"Is that them?" the monk asked,

"The woman twice dead, The lost love, and their final messages. He was drawn to this place of peace and solitude that he might divine their meaning. If he truly is mad, then this is his madness." the Abbott whispered to the monk. at the bottom of each painting is a message,

The woman twice dead said, _'Run you clever boy and remember.'_

The other of The lost love said_ 'Forget me not.'_ her eyes a piercing blue with silver rings.

**XXX**

I was walking into the kitchen and Clara looked over at Angie,

"Angie? Is the internet working? Trying to phone the helpline, they won't answer." My sister Clara asked, she was always clueless about these things,

"It's working for me." Angie answered not looking away from the screen,

"Can I use it when you're finished?" Clara asked, I snort,

"More than one person can use the internet at a time, Clara." I say at the same time as Angie, I know I shouldn't gang up on her what with her being my sister and all but she should know more about tech it's like she was brought up in the Victorian ages, but then again I can t say much because I was more of a books person than an internet person,

"You done your homework?" Clara asked Angie over her shoulder,

"Shut up, you're not my mum." Angie snaps

"And I'm not trying to be, okay?" Clara said with a roll of her eyes, I have the urge to hit her arm again, but stop when Angie's dad walks in with Artie who hands his dad the car keys,

"Right. Yes. Angie's probably fine on her own. You two can probably have the night off." George, their father said, we looked after his kids when he couldn't,

"I'm okay. I'll be upstairs when I figure out my computer." Clara responded, George looked over at me,

"I'll stay with her, Together or not at all, right?" I said with a shrug, it was a vow we made when we were 13 after mum died,

"Anyway, the adverts are in, so hopefully we'll find someone." George informed us and we look at him,

"We're here as long as you need us." We said in sync before rolling our eyes at each other a habit of ours, we always had the same thoughts, sucked when we wanted to date the same guy, we didn't speak for weeks,

"Good. Right, come along, Artie. Time to go." George said walking to the front door, Clara takes Artie's book and looks at it,

"What chapter are you on? Rogue loves this book." she said I look at her,

"What book?" I ask

"Summer Falls,_ Amelia Williams._" she said, I had the strangest urge to correct her and say Pond before pulling it back and nodding,

"Ten." Artie answered Clara's question, I look at him,

"Elevens our favourite, we cried our eyes out." I inform with a smile and it was true I cried for hours,

"Artie!" George shouts from outside, Artie leaves, Clara returns to her phone and I just stand looking over at Angie on the computer screen, Artie was my favourite though, he was younger cuter, not as loud.

"Oh, come on! Just answer. Pick it up. Pick it up. Pick it up." She shouts down the phone causing me to laugh as I walked up the stairs to grab a book or my IPod. Clara comes up after a few minutes to our room as I was rummaging around, It was converted attic space, Clara stabs at her laptop to get the available Wi-Fi list up, with impatience. Leaning over her shoulder I see Just two shows up - Maitland_Family and these weird symbols. Her phone was still ringing though and it was getting a little frustrating for me as well,

**XXX**

A ringing noise is sounding in the woods. The Doctor's escorts have brought him to a stone built entrance to what appears to be an underground cavern. Walking through the tunnel he opens the door and the TARDIS is there.

"That is not supposed to happen." The doctor commented as he opens the little door next to the St Johns Ambulance symbol, and answers the phone, "Hello?" he asked cautiously,

**XXX**

When the man had said this I couldn't help but find it strangely familiar as though I had heard it all my life,

"Ah, hello. I can't find the internet." Clara said and I snort at how she had said it,

"Sorry?" The voice on the other end asked,

"It's gone, the internet." Clara explained, as though it was just going to fix itself, "Can't find it anywhere. Where is it?" I groan, god she sounded Blonde, (No offence to blondes because I was naturally one.)

"The internet?" The man asked as though it was impossible,

"Yes, the internet." she nodded, "Why don't I have the internet?" She continued to ask, I shake my head at her,

"It's twelve oh seven." The man stated his voice incredulous, I point at our clock,

"I've got half past three. Am I phoning a different time zone?" She asked

"Yeah, you really sort of are." The man said and I could hear slight humour in his voice, as though he was remembering a personal joke.

"Will it show up on the bill?" I ask, the man seemed to pause at my voice, before clearing his throat and continuing,

"Oh, I dread to think. Listen, where did you get this number?" he asked curiously,

"The woman in the shop wrote it down." Clara said, I tilt my head why would she know where to go for computers, well she kind of didn't considering the time zone. "It's a help line, isn't it? She said it's the best help line out there." she questioned, something was tugging like I knew something but couldn't remember it, "In the universe, she said." Clara continued not letting him reply yet, I tap her shoulder and motion breathing,

"What woman? Who was she?"

"I don't know. The woman in the shop So... Why isn't there internet? Shouldn't it sort of... Be there?" she asked

"Well..." I trail off,

"Look, listen, I'm not actually, it isn't. You have clicked on the Wi-Fi button, yeah?" He sounded frustrated,

"Hang on. Wi-Fi." Clara exclaimed moving the mouse two the icon,

"Click on the Wi-Fi, you'll see a list of names. You see one you recognise." He asked exasperated, I raise my eyebrow, he didn't sound like he had much experience with being polite,

"It's asking for a password." I say down the phone,

"Is it okay if I go and see Nina? You can call her mum." Angie asked from the door,

"Sure. What's the password for the internet?" Clara asked looking up from the screen,

" N." she answered running down the stairs,

"How am I supposed to remember that?" She shouted after her,

"Women." the man spoke as though answering a question,

"Hang on." Clara said down the phone, "A mo. **Run you clever boy and remember-**" she said typing the first few letters, I reach over as she pauses,

"**Forget me not**." I carried on tapping the last three letters,

"What did you say?" The man on the other end shouted, at the shock I miss the last letter and tap B,

"Don't shout. Now you've made her type it wrong. It's thrown us out again. What do I do? How do we get back in?" Clara fired,

"Breathe." I sigh, she ignores me and clicks on the symbols Wi-Fi, and lots more pop up. "That's strange," I mutter to myself,

"It's just a thing to remember the password, run you clever boy and remember my sister said Forget me not. Hang on." Clara answered the man's question as she gets up and leaves the seat and I take it,

"Hello? Yes, I hear you." Clara shouted down to the person banging on the door and ringing the bell, "Yep. Ah ha." I hear her whisper faintly. I get up and stand at the top of the landing out of sight, as she opens the door there is a strange man dressed in what resemble an olden day Monk garb it was strange and didn't suit him at all, he did look familiar though,

"Hello." Clara chirped to the strange man,

"Clara. Clara Oswald." He asked frantically

"Hello." She responded more uncertainly,

"Clara Oswin Oswald." he asked, what the hell is with the Oswin,

"Just Clara Oswald. What was that middle one?" Clara questioned him,

"Do you remember me?" He asked, I got curious and went down a couple of steps,

"Clara? Who is it?" I ask, they both look at me and the man at the door freezes,

"No. Should I? Who are you?" She wondered to his second question,

"The Doctor. No? The Doctor?" he asked and then I knew where I had seen him from,

_..._

_"The doctor." the man on the swing said like he knew I was going to ask his name,_

_"I'm Ro. See you around." I shouted before running back to Clara and mum._

_..._

"Doctor who?" Clara asked,

"No, just the Doctor. Actually, sorry, could you start all that again?" he asked still looking at me,

"Could I what?" she questioned in confusion,

"Could you just ask me that question again?" he requested, I walk slowly down the stairs towards him, he hadn't aged, how was that possible,

"Doctor who?" Clara asked again,

"Okay, just once more." he said holding up one finger,

"Doctor who?" I asked joining in with Clara,

"Ooo, yeah. Ooo. Do you know, I never realised how much I enjoy hearing that said out loud. Thank you." the man known as the Doctor said, I was now behind Clara looking over her shoulder,

"Okay." Clara said before slowly closing the door on him,

"Clara did you have to be that rude." I state with a sigh, this was my life reprimanding my sister and babysitting peoples kids.

"Hey, no, Clara, please. Rogue, I need to talk to you. Listen. Please." that sentence had my attention, I didn't give him my name, so how did he know. I had just made a cup of tea for myself in the kitchen and walked back to Clara who was sitting on the stairs, the Doctor was still at the front door,

"Please, I just need to speak to you." he said, why was he still here? Clara got up and turned on the video com for the door,

"Why are you still here? Why are you here at all?" she asked voicing my thoughts unintentionally,

"Oi, you phoned me. You were looking for the internet." He snapped, I looked out the peep hole, before going back to the video com

"How come you haven't aged since I last saw you?" that seemed to stop him in his tracks before pushing it aside ignoring my question and focusing on Clara as she retorted,

"That was you?"

"Of course it was me." He barked

"How did you get here so fast?" I questioned,

"I just happened to be in the neighbourhood, on my mobile phone." the doctor hollered pointing at the blue box,

"When you say mobile phone, why do you point at that blue box?" Clara questioned once again echoing my thoughts,

"Because it's a surprisingly accurate description." he answered,

"Okay, we're finished now." Clara informed him

"Oi, no, don't." He protested, as Clara turned away, There is the creak of a floorboard then a door closing upstairs. I look at Clara,

"I'm gonna get some biscuits." I chimed before walking to the kitchen again,

"Angie? Angie, you upstairs? Angie, you still here?" I hear Clara call as I dip a custard cream in my tea.

"Hello." I heard Clara call, to whoever had walked down the stairs,

"Hello." The girl as it now seemed greeted,

"Are you a friend of Angie's?" Clara's voice asked from the hallway,

"I'm a friend of Angie's." there was something wrong with her voice, it was, off somehow,

"What were you doing upstairs?" she asked,

"I was upstairs." she seemed to echo her question as an answer to her statement,

"I know you, don't I?"

"You know me, don't you." the girls voice queried, a second later I hear a thump, I turn to run for the stairs,

"Clara!" I shout, but am blocked by someone, she had ginger hair, a full fringe, brown eyes and her clothes were, well a wedding dress, "Uh hi, how did you get in, she lifts her head with a smile but then it turns as I hear a voice, a man s, the doctor but then, I didn't know where I was, where was I?

**XXX**

**3rd person.**

"Ah ha! Clara! Rogue?" he called down the com,

"Hello?" Clara's voice called back but she wasn't in front of the camera,

"Ah, see? Look, it's me. De-monked. Sensible clothes. Can I come in now?" he asked, as he spun around,

"I don't understand." Clara's voice sounded again,

"You just open the door." The doctor questioned pointing to it,

"I don't know." her voice responded to him,

"Of course you can." he exclaimed,

"Where I am. I don't know where I am. Where am I? Please tell me where I am. I don't know where I am." As she said this her voice became more panicked and the doctor's face grew more worried, taking his sonic out he unlocked the door and walked in,

"I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am!" Clara's voice repeated in another frenzied as her body lay unconscious on the floor,

"Clara? Clara?" the doctor shouted as he came through the door kneeling over her,

"I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am. I don't understand. I don't know where I am! I don't understand. I don't know where I am." her voice grew more panicked and out of breath as she continued repeating it, he looked up and saw the girl, her head backwards a concave dish shape Clara's face looking around as she continued to talk, "Where am I? I don't know where I am." she whimpered. The doctor raised his sonic at the thing, and pressed the button. Under the sonic onslaught, the girl turns into a metal robot.

"Walking base station. Walking Wi-Fi base station. Hoovering up data. Hoovering up people." he grumbled, his head snapped up, "Rogue!" but looking in the door way just around the corner, was a face he didn't expect to see...

Donna Noble, her head on backwards, he repeated the process of what he had done to the little girl s image only to see the bot there again, and Rogue's voice ringing in his ears with Clara s,

"Get me out of here! Please, I don t know where I am, Doctor? please I'm scared, where am I?" her voice kept on repeating, looking down to the floor her saw her body on the floor, cup smashed.

"No, no no no no nononononono." he shouted as he jumped rushed passed the robot and over the girl, "Rogue? come on wake up." he shook her but didn't get a response, lifting her up he carried her over to Clara and placed her down next to her sister, "Together, or not at all. That's always got you into some sort of trouble eh?" he asked pushing her hair out of her face.

He stood and ran upstairs sonic out to track the signal of where the data was going, grabbing Clara s laptop and rushing back down stairs to the sisters,

"Oh no, you don't." he growled crouching next to rogues head typing rapidly on the laptop keyboard,

**XXX**

"Looks like someone is trying to reverse an upload." A man known as Alexi informed,

"Is that possible?" Kizlet the boss asked, she's a woman by the way...

"The upload isn't fully integrated yet. In theory, yes." Mahler answered looking at the screen with worry and apprehension, the upload showed that it was being reversed,

"Oh, my god." Alexi gasped in disbelief as he starts typing

**XXX**

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Not this time, Clara, I promise. And not Rogue either she's staying with me. Forever this time." he said increasing his typing speed,

**XXX**

"Can you stop this?" Mahler asked Alexi as he typed rapidly over the keyboard, he hesitated in answering as the bar continued to decrease,

"No."

**XXX**

A stream of energy from the mobile base stations go into Clara's and Rogue's head and they wake up.

"Okay. It's okay, it's okay. You're fine. You're back. Yes, you are. Oh yes, you are." he said kissing Clara on the forehead an Rogues hand, reminiscent of when he had watched her die, after fussing over the girls he carries them up to their beds before running down stairs,

**XXX**

**Night.**

Kizlet was pacing her office as Mahler entered,

"Well?" She demanded impatiently,

"Our hacker sent a message." he answered grimly bringing it up on the wall screen, it read **UNDER MY PROTECTION.- The Doctor.** "I assume he's talking about the girls." he continued

"Get out." she ordered "I have to speak to the client." as he leaves she changes the channel "Sir. The one you told me about, he's here. The Doctor is here."

**XXX**

While Rogue and Clara sleep, the Doctor puts a glass and jug of water on their bedside table, then some flowers in a mug. No water for them. And finally, an entire packet of jammy dodgers. He takes a bite out of one of them, and savours it. Then he spots an old book - 101 Places To See - which he wondered if they had seen these places but they have had since they was 9 years old. they are now at least in their twenties. Inside the first page is a pressed maple leaf. He tastes the leaf, then puts it and the book back before spotting something on Rogue's wrist, was the Anklet he had found and given back to the other Rogue, but she was wearing it wrong, ignoring it for now he leave the room.

**XXX**

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I woke up in bed with little recollection of how I got there, I remembered Clara was talking to someone and then a thump like something had fallen, then it was just blank with a voice coming from somewhere but I couldn't remember what it was saying, I was scared, alone... I shake my head and look over to Clara, only to see the half eaten Jammie Dodger and some flowers, getting up I walk over to her and shake her,

"Clara, Clara come on sis wake up." I whisper as she stirs,

"Ro?" I nod and go over to the window, it was small but I could still see out of it, there was a flash of something across my mind as I saw the doctor outside the blue box with a gizmo of sorts in his hand and a table set up.

_..._

"_Oi! Shut up. You're not clever or funny and you've got tiny little legs!" he shouted as I looked out the window I saw the doctor standing his back to us watching the short man walk away. I hold a candle to the window and look at him as he turns around seeing the light and looking up. he sees me and I wave slowly, he hesitates before waving back. I motion for him to come up and he flounders pointing at himself and then back at my window a few times before turning his back and motioning his hands like he was talking to himself._

_After a few seconds he puts his hand up and shows five fingers saying that he would be five minutes..._

_..._

"Hello?" I call down to the man that seemed to be popping up in my memories,

"Hello! Are you two all right?" he asked looking up,

"We're in bed." Clara calls as I step back slightly so she can see as well,

"Yes." he answered,

"Don't remember going." we said at the same time causing a smirk to grace his face like a personal joke, or a fond memory,

"No." he responded simply,

"What did we miss?" I call down,

"Oh, quite a lot, actually. Angie called. She's going to stay over at Nina's. Apparently that's all completely fine and you shouldn't worry like you always do. For god's sake get off her back. Also, your dad phoned, mainly about the government. He seems very cross with them, I've got several pages on that. I said I'd look into it. I fixed that rattling noise in the washing machine, indexed the kitchen cupboards, optimised photosynthesis in the main flower bed and assembled a quadricycle." I raised my eyebrow at the last four,_ 'why would he do that?'_

"Assembled a what?" Clara asked in confusion,

"I found a disassembled quadricycle in the garage." he called up, _'we didn't...'_

"I don't think you did." Clara called as I voiced over, "We didn't have one."

"I invented the quadricycle. Ha!" he cheered like a schoolboy,

"What happened to us?" I queried,

"Don't you remember?" I shook my head missing the double meaning,

"I was scared, really scared. Didn't know where I was." Clara answered,

"I remember feeling alone but that's it..."

"Do you know now?" He asked

"Yes." Clara answered "No." I said a little after,

"Well then, you should go to sleep. Because you're safe now, I promise. Goodnight, Clara, Rogue." the way he said my name made me shiver, it was like he had said my name a thousand times before.

"Are you guarding us?" Clara questioned suddenly, he looked thoughtful for a minute before a small smile appeared on his lips,

"Well, yes. Yes, I am."

"Are you seriously going to sit down there all night?" Clara inquired,

"I promise I won't budge from this spot." he answered,

"Well then, We'll have to come to you." Clara called as I went and grabbed two blankets tossing one to her, he made what sounded like a confused eh? But I couldn't be sure,

"Come on we got to get chairs." I mumble as I pull her away, grabbing two chairs Clara opened the door and I pulled the chairs behind me Clara was carrying the blankets and tree mugs,

"I like your house." He declared as I sat the chairs down sitting in one and taking a blanket off Clara wrapping it around my shoulders,

"It isn't ours. We're friends of the family." my sister informed as she to sat down,

"But you two look after the kids. Oh yes, you're a governess', aren't you, just like..." he trailed off on end like he didn't want to say,

"Just like what?" Clara inquired with a raised eyebrow, I to copying this action,

"Just like. I thought you probably would be." he covered at the stop of like, he wasn't a very good liar, either that or he wasn't trying,

"Are you going to explain what happened to my sister and I?" I drawl leaning into the back of the chair, he was looking at my bracelet,

"There's something in the Wi-Fi." he answered before continuing, "Can I see that?" he asked pointing at the bracelet, I hold my arm out to let him look, but fast as lightning its off my wrist and my leg is in his lap,

"What the?" I yelp surprised at how fast that had happened, he took my bracelet and clipped it around my ankle his hands lingering on my calf which he was holding to keep my leg still. _'God he's hot.'_ I shake my head'

"There sorry it's been annoying me, it's an Anklet, and yes there is something in the Wi-Fi." he explained,

"Okay." Clara and I said once again in sync, I look over,

"That s happening more often than it used to."

"This whole world is swimming in Wi-Fi. We're living in a Wi-Fi soup. Suppose something got inside it. Suppose there was something living in the Wi-Fi, harvesting human minds. Extracting them. Imagine that. Human souls trapped like flies in the world-wide web. Stuck forever, crying out for help." he muses, I pull my foot from his grasp and place it next to my other one, I didn't notice the flash of pain in his eyes at my action.

"Isn't that basically Twitter?" Clara asked as I nodded my head,

"That s true, always seeking attention but never getting it..." I confirm, he clicks on something and then looks at us in shock and something else,

"What's that face for?" My sister questioned,

"A computer can hack another computer. A living, sentient computer, maybe that could hack people. Edit them. Re-write them." I was vaguely aware of what he was saying,

"Hang on, Clara... you made a joke about twitter, and then I agreed... oh." I realise,

"Why would you say that?" She asked looking at us, "Oh... what? Ro?" she said looking at me, this caused me to freeze and look at the doctor, he looked like he was thinking, maybe he missed the nickname,

"Because a few hours ago you two knew nothing about the internet, and you as Rogue pointed out, just made a joke about Twitter." he explained, he looked at me and I found my hope in vain as the look in his eyes showed that he had heard and he had questions,

"Oh." Clara realised looking between us, "Oh, that's weird. I know all about computers now in my head. Where did all that come from? Do you Rogue?" she inquired holding her hand to her temple, I nod my head making a sound of agreement,

"You were both uploaded for a while. Wherever you were, you brought something extra back," he looked all around anxiousness written on his face, something wasn't right "which I very much doubt you'll be allowed to keep." he continued slowly,_ 'ohh that made scenes'_, I follow his gaze as he looks at something and see there is a man standing very still, to still to be normal, by a lamp post across the road. His head snaps back and looking at us he abruptly demanded, "You and me inside that box, now." Clara looked at him sceptically,

"I'm sorry?" we ask at the same time, her voice offended like she hadn't heard right, my voice came a little lower, from well... moving on,

"Look, just get inside." he begged, I got up grabbing Clara's hand,

"All of us?" She asked slight disgust in her voice and I felt amusement at what she was imagining, and shake my head,

"Oh, trust me. You'll understand once we're in there." he urged still looking around

"I bet we will. What is that box, anyway? Why have you got a box? Is it like a snogging booth?" I groan _'now of all times, now?!'_ I think to myself as I slap her arm,

"Clara. A what?" he groaned probably mirroring my thoughts

"Is that what you do, bring a booth? There is such a thing as too keen." she questioned

"Not the time Clara."

"Rogue, Clara, look around you." I do as he says and see lights turning on all around us in the streets,

"What's going on? What's happening? Is the Wi-Fi switching on the lights?" Clara asks thinking on his words,

"No, people are switching on the lights." he said before looking at me, oh...

"The Wi-Fi is switching on the people Clara, they want then information in our heads back, that's bad." I look at the doctor, "Isn't it?" he nods looking back at the still man, his head was turning around like the ginger did in the kitchen 180 degrees, if I had to guess,

"What is that thing?" My sister demanded,

"A walking base station. You two saw one earlier." he replied his words short and slightly squeaky,

"I saw a little girl." Clara countered,

"I saw a ginger in a wedding dress, her head did that as well Sis." I snap, this really wasn't good, all the lights were on, so what, why do I have a bad feeling in my stomach,

"It must have taken an image from your subconscious, thrown it back at you. Ah! Active camouflage. They could be everywhere." he concluded the last bit sounding slightly fearful,

"Doctor? Doctor." Clara barked, my words couldn't get passed the not in my throat, I turn around to see lights in the distance going out,

"What's going on?" I choke out,

"Our lights are on and everyone else's off. Why?" Clara asked the man,

"Some planes have Wi-Fi." the doctor stated, the feeling in my gut got worse, more painful,

"I'm sorry?" She asked, I sigh, she was really slow,

"Clara if the Wi-Fi can turn people on what else do you think it can do?" I question slowly with a slight edge in my voice,

"We must be one hell of a target right now." The doctor breathed and I agreed whole heartedly, Lights appear in the sky, approaching rapidly.

"And there is the plane that has turned off people on board, brilliant." I huff,

"You, me, box, right now." as he said this he pulled our hands and more or less dragged us into the blue box.

**XXX**

The inside was stunning familiar and another thing hit me like a memory but not one,

_..._

_"It's called the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in time and space. And it's mine." the doctor said possessively, _'I would be to if i had one,'_ I thought._

_"But it's. Look at it, it's..." Clara jumbled out, that was new she hasn't been in the last few._

_"Go on, say it. Most people do." he coaxes smugly, Clara runs out and I see her turn to the left but I continued to look around, Clara comes in and finally says_

_"It's smaller on the outside." his smile drops and I know that s not what he's expecting_

_"Okay, that is a first." he turns to me "Well?"_

_"Beautiful, but... Some things are familiar." I look at him and see his gaze is sharp_

_..._

"Yes, it's a spaceship. Yes, it's bigger on the inside. Now, I don't have time to talk about it." The doctor explained quickly as he ran around the big thing in the middle all the symbols at the top,

"But, but, but, but it's" Clara stumbles only to be interrupted by the frantic man,

"Shut up, please. Short hops are difficult."

"Bigger on the inside. Actually bigger." she finishes,

"Like the staircase." I say softly he pauses at that but continues quickly, there was a bump and he turned,

"Right, come on." he exclaimed before running for the door,

"We're going to go back out there?" Clara shouted as I followed without hesitation, I knew I could trust him this was the safest I had felt in years,

"We've moved. It's a spaceship. We flew away." he ranted,

"Away from the plane?" she questions, he doesn't stop as he says,

"Not exactly."

**XXX**

We were on the plane... I should have seen that coming, the floor had tilted and I could tell we were heading for the town,

"How did we get here?" Clara once again demanded,

"It's a ship. I told you. It's all very sciency." he said running down the aisle stumbling, the people seemed to be unconscious or you know dead, turned off maybe,

"This is the plane? The actual plane? Are they all dead?" My sister asked,

"Asleep. Switched off by the Wi-Fi. Never mind them." he said falling into a chair before pushing himself off and heading to the cockpit taking a metal thing from inside his coat and pointing it at the door.

"What is going on? Is this real? Please, tell me what is happening!" Clara again, I knew better than to speak, he seemed to be concentrating,

"I'm the Doctor. I'm an alien from outer space. I'm a thousand years old, I've got two hearts and I can't fly a plane! Can you?" he shouted looking back at us, I looked at him like he was crazy,

"No." my sister shouted,

"Oh, fine. Let's do it together." he said pulling at the steering wheel thing, I grab his shoulders, _which are really well muscled,_ and pull Clara doing the same to me, we just barley miss the roofs before going back into the sky, he turned off the Wi-Fi I suppose because the pilots seemed to be waking up,

"Whoo! Would a victory roll be too showy offy?" he shouts I simply smack the back of his head, and then I realised that felt so natural,

"What the hell's going on?" One of the pilots shouted,

"Well, I'm blocking your Wi-Fi so you're waking up, for a start. Tell you what, do you want to drive?" he asked backing away Clara and I leaning on the back of the seats before I push off and pull Clara after me,

**XXX**

We were back in the TARDIS as the memory thing but not had told me,

"Okay. When are you going to explain to us what the hell is going on?" Clara remarked very loudly,

"Breakfast." he proclaimed, I see Clara look shocked,

"What? I am not waiting till breakfast." She shouted as he walked to the door, walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders,

"Clara honey, it's a time machine, it's in the name TIME and relative dimension in space, TARDIS, and she's beautiful, we don t have to wait for breakfast." I tell her slowly like talking to a child,

"She's right, it's a time machine. You never have to wait for breakfast." he confirmed I look at him to see something in his eyes like he wanted to do something but couldn't,

**XXX**

Walking out there was a round of applause from passers-by, I felt a little awkward, attention hadn't been a strong point for me never had,

"Thank you, thank you. Yes, magic blue box." the doctor exclaimed taking it all in stride as he held out his fez, the god awful thing that he shouldn't have, "All donations gratefully accepted. Roll up, give us your dosh. Pennies, pounds, anything you've got." he shouts to the people, they start putting in their spare change and he hands the fez over to Clara "Keep collecting. We need enough for breakfast. Just popping back to the garage. Come on Rogue." he didn't give me a chance to protest as he grabbed my hands and began pulling me over to the box,

"Garage?" Clara questioned in surprise.

As soon as we were in the TARDIS and out of sight, I was pushed up against the wall,

"How do you know what my ship is called, I never told you, and if I did which I didn't, I wouldn't have told you what it stood for." he demanded, looking into his eyes I see something resembling hope,

"I- I don t know it's just since you've showed up I keep seeing things, like it's me but not here, in a different time, I see you, the last one showed you telling me and Clara, which is new since that hasn't happened before but you were telling us what the ship was called." something brightened in his eyes,

"Clara call you Ro and when we were talking on the com you asked me why I hadn't aged, Why?" he questioned again

"You were there at the park when we were little, sitting on the swing, you said you lost some friends so I made you smile..." I answered slowly, his eyes were so intense, but he looked like he was having a battle with himself, and then determination set into his eyes, like he had thrown the lost argument to the wind... Next thing I know his lips were on mine, and god was he good at it, emotion poured into the kiss and another flash appeared,

_..._

_"Yes you can, you're still alive." the doctor whispers leaning over me, a short man hands him the device and the doctor looks at it, and then at me._

_"I'm dead already, I wanted to see you one more time though. Come closer, please." he leaned in and with all my effort I sling my arm around his neck and pull him into a kiss, he doesn't struggle like he did Clara and as I pull back I pull him closer my head resting on his shoulder and I knew I was going to die... Whispering one last thing in his ear, but I don't know what it was..._

_..._

I pull back with a gasp, he looked at me worried,

"I saw something..." I whispered, he looked so hopeful, "We need to get back to Clara where's the Garage?" I question quietly, he nodded, grabbed the laptop that had been in our room, and the pulled me to a corridor, going one way before pausing and pulling me in the opposite direction,

"This way."

**XXX**

We walked out of the garage, the doctor pushing the motorbike, what I didn't understand was how all three of us were going to fit on this, but walking back to the console room all I could think about was, well his lips and amazing kissing skills, god he must have had years of experience, the things he could do with his mouth, I looked over at him only to see him looking at me from the corner of his eye smirking, the smug bastard.

"What?" I demand glaring at him, the amusement in his eyes grew as did his smirk as he shook his head when Clara spoke from the outside,

"So this is tomorrow, then. Tomorrow's come early." she stated just then the doctor pushed the motorbike out of the TARDIS doors, people start clapping as they look at us, grabbing the fez from Clara I empty the money into my hand and pass the fez to the doctor,

"No, it came at the usual time. We just took a short cut. Thank you, thank you. Tomorrow, a camel." he explained and then talked to the crowed, putting the fez on a nearby head, a pair of Japanese people the man taking a picture of the woman in front of the TARDIS.

Walking slightly away, I turn to the doctor hands on hips,

"So you still haven't explained how all three of us are going to ride on this bike." I shot at him with my eyebrow raised, he merely grinned sitting on the motorbike, motioning Clara to sit behind him, then he turned his grin on me and I felt uneasy,

"What are you pl-Ah" I exclaim as he grabbed my arm pulling me over and onto his lap, I look at him like he's crazy, which he must be, "You're _joking_ right, this isn't safe, not by a long shot." he winks at me

"Better hold on tight then." Clara was giggling, I don't hold on but when he starts the bike my hands fly around his neck. He chuckled and handed a helmet to my sister who was still giggling at my current situation, god he was well muscled, **STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!** I mentally scold myself as we set off,

"If you've got a flying time machine, why are we on a motorbike?" Clara questioned, and I agreed, it would save me the embarrassment,

"I don't take the TARDIS into battle." I could understand that but still we could have gone to Paris or Italy.

"Because it's made of wood?" Clara questioned, I turn my head to look at her,

"Because he has loads of alien tech on the inside," I corrected,

"Because it's the most powerful ship in the universe and I don't want it falling into the wrong hands. Okay?" he called back to her after I had, he speeds up and I tighten my grip.

**XXX**

We arrived at what looked like St Paul's Churchyard, Clara got off first and then I jumped off the doctor's lap, I was still thinking about things I shouldn't for example, the hard muscles he had on his chest and abdomen oh and that kiss. I shake my head and we head to the cafe, it had a lovely view of St Paul's Cathedral dome with Tower 42 just beyond it.

"So if we can travel anywhere in time and space, why did we travel to the morning. What's the point in that?" Clara questioned, I roll my eyes at her,

"Whoever's after us spent the whole night looking for us. Are you tired?" he asked, typing on the laptop trying to get into their operating system,

"Yes." she answered, he looked at me, I shrug

"I was always the last asleep being around three in the morning so no I m not tired." I state,

"What? Then imagine how they feel. They came the long way round." he sighed exasperatedly, "They've got to be close. Definitely London going by the signal distribution. I can hack the lowest level of their operating system but I can't establish a physical location. The security's too good." I snort as he complains about this,

"Something to good for you to hack, god that s a first." I cover my mouth as those words tumble out, those words didn't seem like mine but I was thinking them, Clara cast me a questioning look and the doctor looked happy and sad at the same time.

"Are you an alien?" Clara asked ignoring my outburst, the doctor's eyes had not left mine yet and I wish they would,

"I am. Yes, okay with that?" he asked,

"Oh, yeah. Think I'm fine." Clara shrugged as she said this, I mutter "Only explanation."

"Oh, good."

"What happens if you do find them?" I question curious as to what his answer would be,

"What happens then?" Clara repeated feeling just as curious I m sure, it was a family trait, we were always curious,

"I don't know. I can't tell the future, I just work there." he snapped frustrated with the laptop, I flinch at his tone,

"You don't have a plan?" Clara gasped,

"Oh, you know what I always say about plans." he retorted, I tilt my head 'you never have one?' I think to myself,

"What?" Clara and I inquired,

"I don't have one." he cheered, I look at him and shake my head sighing, 'called it.'

"People always have plans." Clara contradicted,

"Actually no all people have plans they just make things up as they go, but that doesn't always go as well as they think it should." I counter,

"Yes. Yes, Rogue is right. So tell me, how long have you been looking after those kids?" he asked completely changing topic,

"About a year," I comment,

"Since their mum died." Clara followed on,

"Okay. Why you? Family friend, I get that, but there must have been others. Why did it have to be you two? You don't really seem like nannies." he continued his onslaught of questioned, why the sudden curiosity?

"Gimme." Clara stated reaching out and taking the laptop, he grabs it back and another flash appeared,

_..._

_The doctor stormed into someone s bedroom me right on his heels,_

_"Hello. Laptop. Gimme." he demands grabbing the laptop from the man/boys lap the boy fights him_

_"No, no, no, no, wait." he protested, he was ignored as the doctor continued to pull._

_"It's fine. Give it here." the doctor insisted,_

_"Hang on!" man boy protested still, the doctor finally gets the laptop, and see's what he is browsing_

_"Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff." he commented as the boy now known as Jeff looked my way, the doctor's face darkened, "No." he stated coldly,_

_..._

"Sorry. What?" the doctor asked bringing me back to the present,

"You need to know where they physically are. Their exact location." Clara stated,

"Yes." The doctor answered with caution,

"We can do it." I say quickly,

"Oi, hang on. I need that." he said pulling the laptop from Clara's grasp once more because she had pulled it from him again,

"You've hacked the lower operating system, yeah?" she didn't wait for his reply "We'll have their physical location in under five minutes. Pop off and get us a coffee." Clara ordered, I grin so much like each other, sometimes it was scary how much...

"If I can't find them, you two definitely can't." the doctor interjected, I roll my eyes,

"Ever heard of two heads are better than one." I deadpan,

"They uploaded us, remember? We've got computing stuff in our heads." Clara counters the doctor defending us.

"So do I." the doctor argued, I roll my eyes he had to be the best at everything.

"I have insane hacking skills." Clara fired back,

"I'm from space and the future with two hearts and twenty seven brains." I look at him,

"That would explain your big head." I shot back,

"And we can find them in under five minutes plus photographs. Twenty seven?" Clara questioned cutting off the doctor's remark about my little snip at him,

"Okay, slight exaggeration." I snort again, slight yeah...

"Coffee, go get. Five minutes, I promise." I order as Clara opened the laptop and I told her what would work quietly as the doctor got up,

"The security is absolute." The doctor interrupted,

"It's never about the security, it's about the people." Clara and I correct not breaking concentration, her finger were a blur as she wrote down what I was suggesting making a few adjustments to it and then imputing it. I look over at him as I talk and Clara looks over as well stopping her typing,

"Why do you keep looking at us like that?" I shake my head, why am I the only one that seems to be remembering something that can't possibly be real.

"Sorry, no, it's nothing. It's just, you're nannies. Isn't that a bit, well, Victorian?" I shot him a look at that comment knowing what he was bringing up, this past thing that couldn't be real was becoming more and more prominent in my mind, harder to ignore and deny.

"Victorian?" Clara questioned,

"You're both young. Shouldn't you be doing, you know, young things, with young people?" he asked, I couldn't help myself really after what he's done to me, with the kissing and the motorbike it was fair payback,

"You mean like _you_, for instance?" I quip

"Down, boy." Clara laughed as he turned a slight pink but the look in his eyes darkened in an emotion I pretended not to notice, _Lust, dark, hungry..._ I shiver and turn back to the screen, Nope didn't see that, really didn't, only my imagination.

"No. No. I didn't. Shut up." he tried to deny but seemed to think better of it turning and walking into the coffee shop.

After a minute or two he comes back outside something looking to have alarmed him.

"You okay?" he asked looking at us,

"Sure. Setting up stuff. Need a user name." Clara remarked absentmindedly,

"Learning fast." he commented.

"Clara Oswald for the win." Clara cheered,

"What about Oswin?" I suggest, she nods and types it in. he turned and left again. after a few minutes I look over at her,

"Pass it here, got an idea that might speed things along." I ask, she slides it over to me and I start typing needed to hack peoples webcams, shouldn't be too hard I suppose just... ah hah. okay now just need the photographs to see if they had posted something about their location. put the images into face match. each one that had identified came back with one location.

_**'The Shard.'**_

That was just behind us in the distance, I heard footsteps and look up to see the doctor coming out of the shop again, he had someone in tow, a red head, she had a red top a jean skirt and black leggins,

"I did it. We really did. We did it. I did it. We found them." Clara cheered,

"You found them." The doctor stated, my stomach froze but Clara seemed not to notice,

"The Shard. They're in the Shard. Floor sixty five." Clara informed,

"Floor sixty five." The doctor repeated,

"Are you listening to me, Doctor? I found them." Clara shouts in excitement,

"I'm listening to you. You found them." this wasn't him which means the red head- yeah already turned around, how did I not notice?

**XXX**

**3rd person.**

"We've got them. This time we've really got them." Alexi informed Kizlet.

**XXX**

"Clara? Clara? Rogue?" the doctor questions running out of the coffee shop only to come face to face with himself and Amelia Pond, his heart clenched at the sight of her pain ripping through him at seeing someone so dear that he had lost...

"Doctor? Doctor, help me. I, I don't know where I am. I don't understand. Doctor, help me, please. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am! I don't know where I am. Doctor, please. Please help me. Please help me. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am." Clara shouted through the base station, he voice becoming more frantic the more he listened to her.

"Doctor, it happened again, they've got Clara, save Clara, please, I don t want her to be alone, not like this please I'm alone I don t want to be alone, help me, help Clara." at her words he brandishes his sonic and flicks the switch.

**XXX**

"Doctor, help me. I don't know where I am." Clara says through one of the many screens, another has Rogue on it,

"Doctor, save Clara, Save me and Clara, Doctor?!"

"Should we pulp them or keep the as hostages?" Mahler asked his boss,

"There's no point. They're fully integrated now. They can't be downloaded again. I'm sure he knows that." Kizlet informed, she just didn't know how right she was, he did know that and, he wasn't prepared to lose either girl again. They had unleashed something, a small glimpse of the oncoming storm, just a taste of what could happen if he really tried,

"I'm not sure he does. He's coming." Alexi informed her from over his shoulder drawing the man and woman s attention to his computer screen, sure enough a picture of The Doctor is on his motorbike, speeding across a bridge, but not London Bridge, which would have been the quickest way from St Paul's. Instead, it is Westminster Bridge again. They follow his progress via the cameras.

"We could stop him, I suppose." Mahler suggests,

"Why bother? Could be quite funny." Kizlet commented bringing up the pad that could hack people,

**XXX**

A man with chips stopped the doctor,

"Really, Doctor. A motorbike? Hardly seems like you." he stated his voice posh not like his probably would have been,

"I rode this in the antigrav Olympics, 2074. I came last." The doctor informed,

"The building is in lock-down. I'm afraid you're not coming in." the man countered, in that posh voice,

"Did you even hear the word, _antigrav_?" the doctor questioned, he then pressed a big red button on the fuel tank and takes off riding up the building.

**XXX**

"Seriously?" Alexi exclaimed sceptically "He can do that? He can really actually do that?" he continued,

"Oh dear lord." Kizlet breathes realising that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

**XXX**

The Doctor is driving up the side of the glass building which is unrealistic, but this is the doctor, nothing is impossible. He gets out the screwdriver, and there is the sound of breaking glass. Everyone in the office jumped at the sound.

"I think that was your office." Mahler whispered to Kizlet,

"Excuse me." she said straitening her suit jacket, "I believe there's someone to see me." she walks to her door and opens it to see the motorbike lying amongst broken glass from her window, and the Doctor has his feet up on Miss Kizlet's desk. Looking intimidating and relaxed all at the same time. "Do come in." she commented dryly,

"Download them." he ordered quietly,

"Sorry about the draft." she ignores his demand,

"Download them back into their bodies right now." he shouted slightly.

"I can't." Kizlet informed him blandly, his eyes darkened in rage and you could see all of his year laid bare in his eyes,

"Yes, you can." he countered his voice returning to normal, his eyes still the same, only a thin veil holding back his anger.

"They're a fully integrated part of the data cloud, now. They can't be separated." Kizlet responded not showing fear,

"Then download the entire cloud. Everyone you've trapped in there." he ordered, he wasn't in the mood for games,

"You realise what would happen?" She asked with a sceptic look,

"Yes, those with bodies to go home to would be free." he answered

"A tiny number. Most would simply die." Kizlet shot back no regret in her voice, the veil holding the doctor back grew thinner, he came face to face with her

"They'd be released from a living hell. It's the best you can do for them, so give the order." he looked down on her his eyes burning with the threat but not a word uttered in for the threat.

"And why would I do that?" she inquired with lifted eyebrow,

"Because I'm going to motivate you, any second now." he said starting to circle her,

"You ridiculous man. Why did you even come here? Whatever for?" she questioned,

"I didn't." he contradicted,

"What?" She asked confused dread creeping in slightly,

"I'm still in the cafe." he explained,

**XXX**

Indeed he was, he was sitting in his chair next to Rogue looking at the laptop screen.

"I'm finishing my coffee." he took a sip of his coffee. "Lovely spot." he continued,

"You hack people, but me?" he smirked "I'm old-fashioned."

**XXX**

"I hack _technology_." The base station informed the doctors smirk on his face, "Here's your motivation." he said, the base station removes the leather helmet and turns its head around. Miss Kizlet cowers away from him realising the full weight of her mistakes.

"No, not me! Not me!" She begged backing away

"Put me back. Put me back! Download me at once! That is an order. That is an order!" she shouted from her screen,

"But she's fully integrated now. We'll have to download the entire cloud. We can't do that." Alexi commented to Mahler,

"No, we can't." Mahler agreed,

"Download me!" Kizlet screamed.

In the office the doctor, well the base station, uses the pad that Kizlet used to hack into Mahler and pulls his obedience up to maximum,

"Download me!" Kizlet orders, and because of his new obedience level,

"Do what she says." He orders, Alexi obeys and one by one all the faces that had been trapped on screen disappeared.

**XXX**

Clara and Rogue take deep breathes in their sleep breathing out,

"Doctor?"

**XXX**

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I felt a slight caress on my face and just as suddenly it was gone, opening my eyes, so was the doctor, the disappointment enveloped me as Clara called out for him,

"Doctor? Doctor!" he was nowhere to be seen,

**XXX**

It had been a day and I felt disappointed that he hadn't come back, the kids were messing around at the table and Clara was grabbing her purse, I look out the window and I see the blue box, the TARDIS.

"Clara!" I call, she runs over and looks out the window seeing the same, I grin at her and we run out of the door and over to the beauty, Clara knocked

"Come in." I hear his voice call and something fills me, I couldn't place what it was but it had to be relief that he had come back, opening the door we walk in,

"So, he comes back, does he?" Clara questioned,

"You didn't answer my question." he countered,

"What question?" Clara and I asked in sync,

"You don't seem like nannies."

"I was going to travel. Rogue with me, Together, or not at all... We came to stay for a week before we left, and during that week..." she trailed off

"She died." I say softly for her,

"so you're returning the favour. You've got a hundred and one places to see, and you haven't been to any of them, have you? That's why you keep the book." he concluded,

"I keep the book because I'm still going." Clara contradicted,

"And I'm being dragged with her, still I suppose it would be nice." I muse out loud,

"But you two don't run out on the people you care about. Wish I was more like that. You know, the thing about a time machine, you can run away all you like and still be home in time for tea, so what do you say? Anywhere. All of time and space, right outside those doors." he asked looking at us, I would have said _'yes'_ in a heartbeat, but there was something in me telling me not to get attached, Clara laughed,

"Does this work?" She asked, he looked at her bewildered,

"Eh?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Is this actually what you do? Do you just crook your finger and people just jump in your snog box and fly away?" I giggle at that,

"It is not a snog box." the doctor said sternly,

"I'm sure my sister will be the judge of that." she walked to the door,

"Starting when?" he asked curiously,

"Come back tomorrow. Ask again." I say to him not moving from my spot

"Why?" he questioned,

"Because tomorrow, we might say yes. Sometime after seven okay for you?" she asked leaning on the door frame.

"It's a time machine. Any time's okay." he reminded her,

"See you then." she said about to walk out fully.

"Clara? In your book there was a leaf. Why?" he calls to her

"That wasn't a leaf. That was page one." she said walking away, I was about to walk out after her, when he caught me by the hand, I turn to look at him,

"I will see you again, Miss Rogue Snow Oswald." he whispered lowly sending shivers down my spine, bringing my hand to his lips he kisses my fingertips. Pulling my hand slightly from his I pause at the door and smirk at him,

"I look forward to seeing you dear Doctor." walking out the door I close it and lean back unaware that he was watching from the screen, I brought my hand to my heart pulling out a necklace, a simple key,

_..._

_he whirled around making me lose my balance as I had been on my tip toes, he caught my hand to steady me and then I saw a flirty mischievous look in his eye,_

_"What no kiss?" he asks, I blush and then smirk._

_"Nah you looked pretty awkward there." I say with a wink, he pulls my fingers to his mouth and kisses them,_

_"A shame to be sure." he says with a sigh as he lets my fingers fall from his hand._

_..._

_"You're nearly a foot taller than we am." I whisper causing him to stop and look back at me, "You could've reached the ladder without this. You took it for us. Why?" I ask motioning for Clara to give him the umbrella,_

_"I never know why. I only know who." he says walking over to us and pulling out two keys. He smiles as he places them in our hands and closes them around it._

_..._

Tears roll down my eyes, I died, but now I was alive if this was possible, then these flashes were real memories, and this key seemed to me proof. I stand straight and hear a wheezing noise, turning around I see the box disappear, the sound filled me with hope that he wouldn't be long, that he wouldn't be late, and that he would keep his promise of seeing me again. I wipe my tears and head back into the house unable to wait for tomorrow.

**XXX**

**Okay I watched the day of the doctor, and my god did I laugh it was amazing I won t tell anyone any spoilers because some of you probably haven't seen it yet but those who have, have that the ending was amazing. I hope you like this chapter, there will be memories in all chapter's but the only reason this is up so fast is because I had already updated the other two stories and once again got bored, the doctor who just prompted me to get this up by tonight, or today considering some of your time zones. I know it's not very well written but hey ho, your just gonna have to deal with it.**

**Thanks to everyone that has faved followed and the few reviews I have gotten, I m happy you like it, let me know what you think of this chapter, the review make me smile like the Cheshire cat.**

**Shadow OUT!**

**XXX**


	4. The Rings of Akhaten

**Hello everyone, those of you who read any of my other two stories will know that this will be the last chapter before Christmas and after that there won t be a timeline for when I update it will be as and when I can, and for those of you who didn't know you do now, thanks to everyone who has faved and followed this I didn't expect much from just two story chapters and an A/N (I still hate those.) and a great big cyber hug \^_^/ to everyone who reviewed. I don t own _'Doctor Who?'_**

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

**Recap.**

_"I look forward to seeing you dear Doctor." walking out the door I close it and lean back unaware that he was watching from the screen, I brought my hand to my heart pulling out a necklace, a simple key,_

_..._

_he whirled around making me lose my balance as I had been on my tip toes, he caught my hand to steady me and then I saw a flirty mischievous look in his eye,_

_"What no kiss?" he asks, I blush and then smirk._

_"Nah you looked pretty awkward there." I say with a wink, he pulls my fingers to his mouth and kisses them,_

_"A shame to be sure." he says with a sigh as he lets my fingers fall from his hand._

_..._

_"You're nearly a foot taller than we am." I whisper causing him to stop and look back at me, "You could've reached the ladder without this. You took it for us. Why?" I ask motioning for Clara to give him the umbrella,_

_"I never know why. I only know who." he says walking over to us and pulling out two keys. He smiles as he places them in our hands and closes them around it._

_..._

Tears roll down my eyes, I died, but now I was alive if this was possible, then these flashes were real memories, and this key seemed to me proof. I stand straight and hear a wheezing noise, turning around I see the box disappear, the sound filled me with hope that he wouldn't be long, that he wouldn't be late, and that he would keep his promise of seeing me again. I wipe my tears and head back into the house unable to wait for tomorrow.

**XXX**

**3RD Person.**

**Autumn 1981**

A heavy breeze plays havoc with a young man's map as he walks down a street. The Doctor is hiding behind the Beano Summer Special 1981. Suddenly a dead leaf flies into the young man's face, and he staggers in surprise into the path of an oncoming car. Then an arm pulls him to safety.

"Oh, my stars. Are you all right?" A brown haired woman, Ellie asked in concern for the man, Dave,

"Yeah." he answers dreamily gazing at her, it was like love at first sight.

The Doctor left.

**XXX**

The two of them were now at a door step standing in the rain, it had to have been a few weeks at least since their first meeting,

"So, I've got something for you." Dave informed her

"What?" she asked curiously, he pulled out the dead leaf that had flown into his face the day she had saved him from an oncoming car, "You kept it?" she breathed sounding touched,

"Of course I kept it." he replied a soft look in his eyes,

"Why?" Ellie questioned

"Because this exact leaf had to grow in that exact way in that exact place so that precise wind could tear it from that precise branch and make it fly into this exact face at that exact moment. And if just one of those tiny little things had never happened, I'd never have met you. Which makes this the most important leaf in human history." he explained to her, they gazed at each other with love in their eyes and they kissed, the doctor turned and left.

Time went by and they were blessed with their first child and then their second a year later, they were truly happy. Their youngest loved to look at her mother's book 101 places to see, while the eldest always pestered her mother for her anklet/bracelet as she thought it was pretty.

**XXX**

**Years later,**

"Give it a kick." Dave said to one of his little girls, as the youngest kicks the ball the eldest tried to stop her but was too late as it hits the Doctor in the face. He adopts a defensive martial arts posture, looking ridiculous.

"Oh, my stars! Are you all right?" Ellie asks in concern the way she did when she had saved Dave,

"Fine. Marvellous. Refulgent. Possibly a bit embarrassed. That's not dangerous, is it?" the doctor prattled on,

"What's not?" She questioned confused,

"Embarrassment." he answers

"Not usually. Not to my knowledge." Ellie laughed

"Good. Hey. Phew." the doctor sighed relieved, Dave came over with the two girls,

"Mate, I'm so sorry. She wants to be Bryan Robson." he explained as he apologised for his daughters football skills,

"No worries. My fault. No harm done. Hello there you two." he greeted crouching down to look at them,

"Rogue and Clara." Ellie informs he nods

"Ah. Hello there, Rogue, Clara." he grins.

**XXX**

In a cemetery a tear drops onto the other page of 101 Places To See, where it says Property Of Ellie Ravenwood, aged 11. The eldest was gripping a bracelet/anklet not letting her tears fall. Clara Rogue and Dave Oswald are gazing at the new headstone it read

_'Here lies Ellie Oswald,_

_ beloved wife and mother,_

_ born 11th September 1960, _

_died 5th March 2005.'_

The doctor left for the TARDIS once more.

**XXX**

"She's just a girl. How can she be?" he demanded looking at the screen, the scanner pops up her ID from the Spaceship Alaska. "She can't be." he walked away from the monitor "She is" he said rushing back before pushing it away from him. "She can't be." he exclaimed once more before leaning onto the TARDIS console, "She's not possible."

**XXX**

I had barley slept last night, and when I did all I saw was a ship, with giant pepper pots that could talk but were crazy, I was sat in a room with one and I felt really sad, then The Doctor came in he kept calling it Oswin, which reminded me of Clara because the Doctor had said _'Clara Oswin Oswald.'_ and then I had suggested it for the user account. If I had died and Clara was there in the Victorian time, then did that mean that she died as well? I shake those thoughts off and got dressed, it was a light blue grey dress with a pair of black leggins, my anklet on my ankle, a pair of black converse. I had put on my necklace as well I had, had it since I was 4, and now I was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs Clara behind me a few steps up. Holding her 101 places book in her arms.

Just then the doorbell rung and I turn to grin at Clara, I jumped up and opened the door a bright smile on my face as the doctor stood in front of us, he said the simplest words that held the magical promise,

"Do you want to see the universe?" I could only nod, Clara was more able to speak than I,

"I'd love to." he grinned and turned on his heel before going to grab my hand but he stopped, I shook my head and grabbed his hand, he looked shocked before the grin on his face was a full blown beam and we took off running Clara s hand in mine as he dragged us to the TARDIS.

**XXX **

"So we're moving through actual time? So what's it made of, time? I mean, if you can just rotor through it, it's got to be made of stuff, like jam's made of strawberries. So what's it made of?" Clara asked trying to look through the small windows in the TARDIS, The doctor and i were leaning on the console he had a smug smirk on his face that reminded me of the kiss, I shook my head and could feel my cheeks heat us slightly,

"Well, not strawberries. No. No, no, no. That would be unacceptable." he said moving to the other side of the console myself following him

"Or pairs, their disgusting." I say wrinkling my nose as the doctor grimaced at the name of the fruit, Clara cut us off in the middle asking more questions

"And we can go anywhere?" She questioned,

"Within reason." he said,

"You say reason. This is completely new, this is outside of reason for her." I comment knowing that if I had said us it would have hurt considering I've seen two men with the name _'Doctor'_ in different times and have apparently died once, maybe twice, but I think it's once that s all the proof I had, distant dream memories,

"I guess that s true." he conceded,

"So, we could go backwards in time." Clara asked

"And space, yes." he replied

"And forwards in time." she listed stating the obvious,

"And space. Totally." I say before the doctor can answer he grins and looks between us,

"So, where do you want to go, eh? What do you want to see?" he fired at us, I tried to think but I couldn't decide and it seemed neither could Clara as she seemed to want to say something but couldn't, we look at each other

"I don't know. You know when someone asks you what's your favourite book and straight away you forget every single book that you've ever read?" she asked looking back at the man in front of us,

"No. Totally not." he admitted, I shake my head,

"Well, that's a thing that happens." she said slowly, I let out a giggle

"And?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Back to the question?"

"Okay. So. So. So. So we'd like to see. We would like to see. What we would like to see is..." she trailed off unable to think, I sigh

"Something awesome." I throw out she nods,

"We would like to see something awesome." Clara stated, and then he began running around the console, I pulled Clara back with me slightly to make sure we weren't in his way, and we were off.

**XXX**

He had told us to close our eyes, so we did, he didn't seem to trust me to keep them closed so he put a hand over my eyes as well, before leading us out of the TARDIS.

As we stepped out I could feel warmth, other than his hand over my eyes,

"Can you feel the light on your eyelids? That is the light of an alien sun. Forward a couple of steps." we did so "Okay. Are you ready?" he asked,

"Yes. No. Yes." Clara said not being able to think coherently it seemed,

"Yes." I breathed,

"Welcome to the Rings of Akhaten." he pulled his hand away from my eyes and before me was an asteroid belt circling a massive star.

"It's." Clara said at a loss for words

"Breath taking." I finish and it really was.

"It is. It so completely is. But wait, there is more." The Doctor admitted, oh god, more, what could be better,

"More what?" Clara questioned voicing my thoughts,

"Wait, wait, wait." he hushed as he consults his wrist watch. What for I have no idea but it was sure to be good,

"In about five, four, three, two..." and just then the asteroids move on to reveal a golden pyramid glinting on a rock closer to the sun.

"What is it?" Clara and I gasped at the same time before looking at each other and rolling our eyes,

"The Pyramid of the Rings of Akhaten. It's a holy site for the Sun Singers of Akhat." he informed,

"The who of what?" Clara asked while I asked

"What do they do?"

"Seven worlds orbiting the same star. All of them sharing a belief that life in the universe originated here, on that planet, and you'll find out soon" he said tapping on my nose, I wrinkle it and he chuckles.

"All life?" Clara continued,

"In the universe." the doctor confirmed,

"Did it?" I wondered aloud speaking Clara's thoughts this time,

"Well, it's what they believe. It's a nice story." he shrugged

"Can we see it? Up close?" Clara asked, rather dumbly if I had my opinion,

"Do you really think he would bring us here just to watch from afar?" he grinned at my answer and Clara reached over to swat my arm in annoyance, she missed and I stuck my tongue out at her, and then the doctor broke it up by standing in between us holding out his hands and then dragging us back into the TARDIS.

**XXX**

This place was filled with aliens from lots of different places or so it seemed,

"Where are they from?" Clara asked,

"Oh, you know, the local system, mostly." he said nonchalantly,

"What do I call them?" she continued I hadn't said much but that was because I was too busy looking at everything around me,

"Well, let's see. Ah! There go some Panbabylonians. A Lugal-Irra-Kush. Some Lucanians. A Hooloovoo. Ah! Qom VoTivig." he said, the name made me look over, it was strange. It was dressed in gold with something wrapped around its head, they exchange a greeting that concludes with a pelvic thrust, which I sniggered at and blushed slightly before looking away so he and Clara couldn't see. "That chap's a Terraberserker of the Kodion Belt. You don't see many of them around anymore. Oh! That's an Ultramancer. Do you know, I forget how much I like it here. We should come here more often." he said, I nod my head

"I would like that to." it tickled something in the back of my mind, but brought nothing to the surface,

"You've been here before?" Clara questioned

"Yes, yes, yes. I came here a long time ago with my granddaughter." with that he dashed off into the crowd, she looked at me

"Did he say granddaughter?" she asked sceptically,

"yeah, Susan, I think." I said with a scratch of my head, before heading off to find the man in question,

"Hang on!" she called after me, I had found him, he had found a basket of blue glowing globes.

"Exotic fruit of some description." he scanned it with something a metal rod of sorts with a green glowing orb, "Right. Non-toxic, non-hallucinogenic. High in free radicals and low in other stuff, I shouldn't wonder." he said handing it to Clara, she tried it and shook her head I took it and bit into it, it tasted like blueberries with a salty tang, I didn't like it.

"No?" he asked we shook our heads,

"So, why is everyone here?" Clara asked, I had to admit it was a good question but it never crossed my mind,

"For the Festival of Offerings. Takes place every thousand years or so, when the rings align. It's quite a big thing, locally, like Pancake Tuesday." Just then we encounter a dog like Alien who snarls at Clara, we talked would be a more accurate word, something about a moped but that s all I could make out, Clara jumped back slightly,

"Oh! Er, Doctor?" The doctor then began barking like a Yorkshire terrier, I found it strange but it seemed like a normal thing for him.

"What's happening? Why is it angry?" Clara asked,

"This isn't an it, it's a she. Dor'een, meet Clara and Rogue. Clara, Rogue, meet Dor'een." he introduced,

"Nice to meet you." I say,

"Doreen?" Clara asked,

"Loose translation." he shrugged, "She sounds a bit grumpy but she's a total love actually, aren't you? Yes, you are. No, actually, she's just asking if we fancy renting a moped." huh so I was right about the moped, but if I can understand her why can t Clara? I'll ask the doctor later,

"So, how much does it cost?" I inquire,

"Not money. Something valuable. Sentimental value. A photograph, love letter, something like that. That's what's used for currency here. Psychometry. Objects psychically imprinted with their history. The more treasured they are, the more value they hold." I suppose that would be it, we're not on earth anymore so the payment might be different on other planets,

"That's horrible." Clara cried,

"Better than using bits of paper." the doctor countered,

"Besides, this isn't earth it's bound to be different." I join,

"Then you pay." she commanded, pointing at the doctor,

"With what?" he questioned, he was right, he didn't have anything on him...

"You're a thousand years old. You must have something you care about." Clara turned around, The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver then puts it back in his pocket and walks off. I go to follow him but then stop, "Doctor? Doctor?" she calls, just then a young girl runs around the corner,

"Are you okay?" Clara and I ask in sync, the girl just runs on, and then two tall men came around the same corner.

"Have you seen her?" one of the men demand, 'seen who?'

"Who?" Clara questions,

"The Queen of Years." he snaps,

"Who?" I ask having a sneaking suspicion that the girl was running from them, Clara and I turn and follow the girl into a store room,

**XXX**

"Hello?" I whisper softly, there was a bang and I jumped, pretty sure Clara did as well,

"Hey. Are you okay? Are you lost?" Clara coaxes gently, the girl runs off again. We wonder around and bump into her again,

"Are you all right?" I ask gently

"What are you doing?" my sister also asked,

"Hiding." The girl whispered,

"Oh. Why?" We ask again in sync,

"You don't know me?" The girl queried in surprise,

"Sorry. Actually not." Clara replied as I shook my head,

"So why did you follow me?" She continued,

"You look scared, I don t like it when children are scared." I answer

"I don't believe you."

"We've got no idea who you might be. We've never been here before. We've never been anywhere like here before. We just saw a little girl who looked like she needed help." Clara assures,

"Really?" Hope made its way into her voice,

"Really really." I informed,

"Can you help me?" she pleaded, my heart went out to the girl she looked terrified,

"That's why We're still here." Clara promised,

"Because I need to hide." just then shadows fall on the smoke in three places as a voice whispers,

"Merry. Where are you, Merry?"

"We know the perfect place." I held out my hand to her and we ran dodging around items in the room,

"Merry, where are you? Merry. Merry." The voice continued to call. Making it out of the store room we run for the TARDIS, hiding Merry as I assume it is her name, behind us so she doesn't get noticed by the passers-by,

"What's this?" She asked curiously,

"A space-shippy thing. Timey, spacey." Clara answered,

"It's teeny." She argued,

"Clara get the door open I'll keep watch." I order looking for any people,

"You wait." Clara countered, but I didn't hear a gasp of surprise, "Oh, come on." She groans,

"What's wrong?" Merry and I ask,

"I don't know. I don't think it likes me. Come on, let me in." Merry runs around the back of the TARDIS. Can't say I blame her,

"Hey. Hey, little girl." Clara calls running around the back of the ship, I sigh and follow,

"My name's Merry." she introduced, Clara and I sit on either side of her,

"So, what's happening? Is someone trying to hurt you?" Clara questioned worried,

"No. I'm just scared." she admitted,

"Of what?" I query.

"Getting it wrong." she answered, I tilt my head to the side,

"Okay. Can you pretend like We're totally a space alien and explain?" I snort at her, to this girl we were,

"I'm Merry Gejelh." she introduced, it was a pretty name,

"Really not local. Sorry." I say softly,

"The Queen of Years? They chose me when I was a baby, the day the last Queen of Years died." she informed

"Okay." Clara and I nodded,

"I'm the vessel of our history. I know every chronicle, every poem, every legend, every song." I let out a low whistle,

"That's a lot of knowledge for your head surely."

"Every single one? Blimey. I hated history." Clara said after

"And now I have to sing a song in front of everyone. A special song. I have to sing it to a god. And I'm really scared." she informed, poor girl that shouldn't be placed on her shoulders she deserved to have a childhood...

_..._

_I was in a room, rust four walls, no windows just a door, I knew I couldn't escape, it was always locked._

_The door creaked and it was opening, I tense knowing what was going to happen next, a man in red robes came over and put a sheet in front of me they were like blue prints, but the thing on it wasn't understandable to my eyes, it may have been to this other me..._

_"Build it." was all the man said before having a few other men bring in lots of things metal, parts to help put this together, they left locking the door. Looking down at the plans I felt a panic course through me but I didn't know why and then it was replaced with determination and a small smirk a thought going through my head,_

'I'll build it, but I'll make an adjustment or two, just to spite them...'

_..._

I shake my head,

"...were never scared again?" I hear Merry say,

"Oh, We was scared lots of times, but never of being lost. Right Rogue?" I nod my head and say

"Well I never got lost, I just had to go with her and she would run off." she giggled as Clara pouted,

"So, this special song. What are you scared of, exactly?" She asked,

"Getting it wrong. Making Grandfather angry." Merry responded,

"And do you think you'll get it wrong?" I ask before she answers Clara cut in,

"Because I don't. I don't think you'll get it wrong. I think you, Merry Gejelh, will get it very, very right." she said with an encouraging smile, Merry hugged us both before we turned and went back to the market reunite her with the men, who puts a lei around Merry's neck and gently lead her away. The Doctor appears at Clara's elbow, eating one of the blue glowing fruit and I shake my head.

"What have you been doing?" he asked us,

"Exploring." I fire back

"Where are we going now?" Clara questioned,

**XXX**

We were in a sort of amphitheatre facing the pyramid asteroid, well I was Clara and the doctor were running in behind me, there were loads of people sitting down and I excuse myself through before getting a seat, Merry steps onto a small platform,

"Shush, shush. Sorry. Sorry. Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me." I hear the doctor say Clara's voice following him with,

"Sorry, sorry." before they sit down next to me, "Are we even supposed to be here?" Clara asked looking around,

"Shush." the doctor hushes,

"But are we?" she ignored him,

"Hush! Both of you." I snap, Merry looks around and smiles at us, before starting to sing,

_"Akhaten Lay down, _

_my king Sleep now eternal. Sleep, my precious king._

_ Lay down O god of Akhaten_

The Doctor is reading the leaflet explaining to Clara and I,

"They're singing to the Mummy in the Temple. They call it the Old God. Sometimes Grandfather."

_"O god of Akhaten"_ Merry continues,

"What are they singing?" Clara asked,

"A song without end a lullaby to make him sleep." I answer in a hushed voice not really paying attention to them, if I had I would have seen Clara's confused expression at how I knew that and the doctor's hopeful expression that I was remembering more than I had.

"It's been going for millions of years, chorister handing over to chorister, generation after generation after generation." the doctor explains further, the congregation hold out their hands.

"What are they doing?" I ask,

"Those are offerings. Gifts of value. Mementoes to feed the Old God." The offerings dissolve into sparkles and I felt a sadness overcome me at this.

_"O god of, O god of, O god of Akhaten Sleep, my precious king."_ A whole chorus starts up amongst the congregation.

_"Lay, lay down..."_ The doctor sang joining in, something suddenly rumbles in the Pyramid. Both Merry and the Chorister stop singing. An energy beam lifts Merry off her pedestal and transports her through the space to the Pyramid and my stomach dropped.

"Okay, what's happening? Is that supposed to happen?" Clara questioned frantically,

"Help!" Merry shouts,

"No." I breath in answer to Clara's question,

"Is somebody going to do something? Excuse me, is somebody going to help her?" She demanded, I shot to my feet pulling the doctor up and walking passed pulling Clara up and walking back to the market,

**XXX**

"Why are we walking away? We can't just walk away. This is my fault! I talked her into doing this." Clara said feeling guilt, I grab her hand

"We did, not _'I'_, Never _'I'_,_ 'We'_ together, or not at all, right?" I state and she nods tightening her grip on my hand,

"Listen. There's one thing you need to know about travelling with me. Well, one thing apart from the blue box and the two hearts. We don't walk away." the doctor asserted, he started talking to Dor'een,

"I need something precious." he said looking at us,

"Well, you must have something. All the places you've seen, there must be something." Clara snapped, he pulled out the sonic,

"This. And I don't want to give it away, because it comes in handy."

"You're a thousand years ole and that's it? Your spanner?" I hit Clara on the back of the head for the comment,

"Screwdriver." he corrected, Clara goes to pull of her ring, mums ring, I stop her

"No." as I said that I bend down and take off the anklet, "Mums Anklet should do." I gives it to Dor'een, I felt strangely incomplete, she looked it over before nodding and we get on and set off after Merry

**XXX**

We were meters from her and I climb over the handle bars as I had been sitting on his lap again, I sit on the front and reach for her hand,

"Merry!" Clara shouted

"Reach!" I scream, The Doctor sped up and our hands touched, just as she was being pulled away I reached further and latched onto her wrist, a tug pulled me from my place and I went flying with Merry towards the pyramid, she lets out a scream and I hear the doctor and Clara scream my name as we're pulled inside and the door shut.

In a glass case of sorts sits a disgusting creature with a green complexion, on a throne, this must be the mummy, but it wasn't...

Keeping a hold on Merry's hand we walk forward as the Chorister chants,

_"Do not wake from slumber. Old God, never wake from slumber."_ Merry walks past the Chorister to look at the Mummy my hand still in hers as I refused to let go. looking through the glass I saw sharp teeth,

_"Do not wake from slumber. Old God, do not wake from slumber. Rest your weary, holy head and cast our lives asunder. Do not wake from slumber."_

"I don't know what to do next. What happens?" she asked the man, he didn't answer though, looking back at the mummy it's eyes glow red and Merry lets out a shrill scream, I pull her back by her hand and crouch on my knee's pulling her into a hug soothing her and making sure she wasn't looking at the beast.

"Shh, it's alright darling, he's not gonna hurt you, I won t let him." I assure her as I glare at the thing in front of me,

I heard the door rising and Merry gasp, turning my head to look over my shoulder I see the doctor Clara behind him, he seemed to be pushing the door up with the sonic and he stands underneath it to hold it open,

"Hello there. I'm the Doctor, and you've met Rogue and Clara. They were supposed to be having a nice day out. Still, it's early yet. Are you coming, then? Did I mention that the door is immensely heavy?" he said, I sigh

"Leave. You'll wake him." Merry insists,

"Really quite extraordinarily heavy." he is then pushed to his knees and I felt an impulse as I lurch forward but hold myself back, "Clara?" he called, my sister then stepped into the pyramid.

"Old God, never wake from slumber." the Chorister continued ignoring our presence,

"Merry, we need to leave." Clara insisted,

"No. Go away." Merry denied.

"Not without you." Clara shot back,

"You said I wouldn't get it wrong and then I got it wrong. And now this has happened. Look what happened!" Merry accused, I smooth her hair hushing her,

"You didn't get it wrong." Clara insisted,

"How do you know? You don't know anything. You have to go! Go now, or he'll eat us all." Merry shouted, trying to push away, I let go but I don t move from my spot,

"Well, he's ugly. But you know, to be honest, I don't think he looks big enough." she said standing in front of him,

"Not our meat, our souls." Merry touches her temple and a purple energy sticks my sister to the glass her back to the green guy, "He doesn't want you. He wants me. If you don't leave, he'll eat you all up too." she pleaded,

"Yes, and you don't want that, do you? You want us to walk out of this really quite astonishingly heavy door and never come back." I look over at him and then back to my sister, not sure who to help, the man that seemed to know more about me than I did myself, or my sister who had seemed to live with me through all those times,

"Yes." she admitted,

"I see. Right. Clara's right. Absolutely never going to happen." I gave up and ran to him grabbing him and pulling him from under the door as he reached back and grabbed the sonic saving it from being crushed seconds later by the door,

"Did you just lock us in with the soul eating monster?" Clara asked looking at us, I look back at the door,

"Yep." The doctor and I answer in sync as we stand up and he straightens his bow tie,

"And is there actually a way to get out?" She asked with an exasperated voice,

"What? Before it eats our souls?" the doctor questioned,

"Ideally, yes." Clara answered sarcastically,

"Possibly." I answer whereas the doctor expanded,

"Probably. There usually seems to be." I face palm,

"Doctor, why is he still singing?" I ask, it had been annoying me now,

"Old God, rest your weary, holy head."

"He's trying to sing the Old God back to sleep, but that's not going to happen. He's waking up, mate. He's coming, ready or not. You want to run." the doctor stated. The Chorister stops chanting. "That's it, then. Song's over."

"Doctor why do I have a bad feeling about that?" I question a hand on my stomach, he looked at me before looking around cautiously,

"The song is over. My name is Chorister Rezh Baphix, and the Long Song ended with me." The man said before pushing a button on a bracelet and disappearing,

"That's it, then. Song's over." The Doctor states, and with that the mummy roars, "Ah ha! Look at that." he said with a slight grin,

"You've woken him." Merry whispers in panic,

"It's awake? What's it doing?" Clara asked her back still to the glass,

"Oh, you know. Having a nice stretch." The Doctor answered, "No, we didn't wake him. And you didn't wake him, either. He's waking because it's his time to wake, and feed. On you, apparently. On your stories." I groan at this,

"She didn't say stories. She said souls." Clara informed with a slightly high voice,

"Same thing. The soul's made of stories, not atoms. Everything that ever happened to us. People we love, people we lost. People we found again against all the odds. He threatens to wake, they offer him a pure soul. The soul of the Queen of Years." he tells,

"Stop it. You're scaring her." Clara snapped,

"Good. She should be scared. She's sacrificing herself. She should know what that means. Do you know what it means, Merry?" The doctor questioned, with a serious face,

"A god chose me." She replied in a scared voice,

"It's not a god. It'll feed on your soul, but that doesn't make it a god. It is a vampire, and you don't need to give yourself to it. Hey, do you mind if I tell you a story? One you might not have heard. All the elements in your body were forged many, many millions of years ago, in the heart of a faraway star that exploded and died. That explosion scattered those elements across the desolations of deep space. After so, so many millions of years, these elements came together to form new stars and new planets. And on and on it went. The elements came together and burst apart, forming shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. Until eventually, they came together to make you. You are unique in the universe. There is only one Merry Gejelh. And there will never be another. Getting rid of that existence isn't a sacrifice. It is a waste- OW!" I slapped him on the back of his head hard,

"She is a child Doctor. I know you're telling her the truth but try to sugar coat it a little, how would you feel if you were a terrified boy and someone tells you that you re going to die?" I snarl, he look away and let out a sigh,

"Sorry." he said to the girl,

"So, if I don't, then everyone else..." she trailed off,

"Will be fine." I assure her,

"How?" she inquired the fear still lacing her voice,

"There's always a way." he said with soft eyes,

"You promise?" she asked timidly,

"Cross my hearts." he said with a smile, Merry releases Clara, turns out the Mummy/Vampire has broken a hole in the glass. I pull Clara from the steps and over to us,

"Having a nice stretch?" she asked, suddenly the asteroid rumbles, and the bad feeling got worse,

"Something's coming. Something bad." I say holding my stomach and stumbling slightly,

"The Vigil." Merry gasped fear back tenfold,

"And what's the Vigil?" The doctor asked tense at my side.

"If the Queen of Years is unwilling to be feasted upon..." she starts,

"Yes?" the doctor and I coax,

"It's their job to feed her to Grandfather." she finishes, _'Oh god, that's...'_ A puff of black smoke, and the three robotic beings appear, the ones from the store room. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she pleads backing away, I pull her to me and push her behind,

"Don't you dare." Clara warned,

"You touch her and I fry you."

"Yeah, stay back. I'm armed." he joined pointing the sonic at them, and then he had to ruin it, "With a screwdriver." The lead Vigil sends out an acoustic blast from its mouth sending the three of us flying into a wall, Clara and the doctor were knocked out I had held my consciousness but was disorientated, I look on trying to get my mind together as they begin to lead Merry forward, as the two of them come around I grab the doctor's sonic and point it at the vigil pressing the button, they turn and throw another blast but the sonic had a shield around us,

"Merry!" The Doctor called, she ran back to Clara and I was forced back slightly, but push against it again,

"You know all the stories. You must know if there's another way out." I heard Clara say talking to Merry,

"There's a tale. A secret song. The Thief of the Temple and the Nimmer's Door." she said with panic

"And the secret songs open the secret door? How does it go? Can you sing it?" she asked urgently, I slip back and nearly lose my footing,

"Hurry." The Doctor urged helping my hold them back, making sure I didn't lose my balance and drop the sonic which was more than likely to happen, Merry sings a series of notes and a door slides up in the wall just beyond the Vigils and the Mummy.

"Go!" he shouted, Clara and Merry run outside. "Rogue..." he continues,

"Don't you dare tell me to go."

"Doctor! Rogue!" Clara's voice shouts as the shield falls, the Mummy/Vampire breaks free of its glass prison and an energy beam fires at the sun.

"That's not good." I state, as a voice fills the air,

"Where are you? Where are you?" The Vigils disappear and I relax my hold arms and let them drop to my sides.

"Where did they go?" Clara questioned,

"Grandfather's awake." I state, she looked confused at my words so the doctor expanded,

"They're of no function anymore."

"Well, you could sound happier about it." she cried,

"Actually, I think I may have made a bit of a tactical boo-boo. More of a semantics mix-up, really." I groan,

"There always is with you." I sigh before closing my mouth, it had just slipped out,

"What boo-boo?" Clara questioned ignoring my words,

"I thought the Old God was Grandfather, but it wasn't." he said I continue for him

"It was just Grandfather's alarm clock." I announce,

"Sorry, a bit lost. Who's the Old God? Is there an Old God?" Clara said,

"Unfortunately, yes." The sun is getting rather active as I look on.

"Oh, my stars. What do we do?" Clara shouted,

"Against that? I don't know. Do you know? I don't know. Any ideas?" he asked looking between us,

"But you promised. You promised!" Merry exclaimed,

"Rule 1." I mutter, _'The Doctor lies.'_ I shake my head

_..._

_"If you could talk to him, would it make a difference?" I heard a voice, "But he's dead, so, so I can't." Another voice contradicted, I walk out,_

_"Hello girls." I say they look at me with shock_

_"You're-" the one with the big hair, River, started but I cut her off_

_"Was never hear, I'm just here for Amy, knowing she'd be heart broken, I can t stay long." her eyes sadden,_

_"He's dead Rogue." Ginger, Amy stated brokenly, I sigh,_

_"Oh, Mother, of course he isn't." River reassures,_

_"Not for you, I suppose. You're seeing the younger versions of him running around, having adventures." she said bitterly,_

_"Yeah, she is. But that's not what she means." I inform for River,_

_"Then what do you mean?" she asked looking between River and I,_

_"Okay. I'm going to tell you what I probably shouldn't. The Doctor's last secret. Don't you want to know what he whispered in my ear?" she asked, Amy looked confused,_

_"He whispered his name." she said, I snort,_

_"Don't be ridiculous, do you know what that would mean if he did that, he'd be marrying her." I laugh as River scrunches her face,_

_"Not his name, no." River answered,_

_"Yes, it was. He said it was." Amy retorted,_

_"Rule One?" River asked,_

_"The Doctor lies." Amy whispered as I said it with her,_

_"So do I, all the time. Have to. Spoilers. Pretending I don't know you're my mother, pretending I don't recognise a space suit in Florida." she said, I squeeze her arm say_

_"Spoiler." They both smile, and I sigh, holding a piece of paper out for River, "Give this to him would you?" she took it and nodded, I hug her and the hug Amy, "I was never here." I warn them, they nod and I disappeared,_

_..._

"I did. I did promise." The Doctor agreed, as I let go of the dream memory,

"He'll eat us all. He'll spread across the system, consuming the Seven Worlds. And when there's no more to eat, he'll embark on a new odyssey among the stars." Merry shouted her voice rising higher with fear,

"I say leg it." Clara offered,

"Leg it where, exactly?" The doctor countered,

"Don't know. Lake District?" she suggested,

"Oh, the Lake District's lovely. Let's definitely go there. We can eat scones. They do great scones in 1927-"

"Doctor." he looked over and I point at the sun, and he sighs,

"You're going to fight it, aren't you." it wasn't a question, it was a statement,

"Regrettably, yes. I think I may be about to do that." he admitted,

"It's really big." Clara pointed out, he nodded,

"I've seen bigger." he answered,

"Really?" my sister asked in surprise,

"Are you joking? It's massive." he shouted,

"I've seen bigger." they both look at me, "What, your ego is way bigger than that." I say jerking my thumb at the ball of heat, Clara snorted,

"We're staying with you." Clara informed, I nod,

"No, you're not." he denied, I sigh

"Why are you so stubborn?" I ask, he cast me a look,

"Yes, we are. We can assist." Clara insisted,

"No, you can't." he countered again,

"What about that stuff you said. We don't walk away." at that I hang my head,

"You're right Clara he doesn't, but what if you had someone to protect, how far would you run?" I asked, knowing we had lost the argument,

"She's right. We don't walk away. But when we're holding on to something precious, we run. We run and run as fast as we can and we don't stop running until we are out from under the shadow. Now, off you pop. Take the moped. I'll walk." as Clara and Merry get on I hold my finger up and follow him around the side out of Clara's sight,

"You had better come back, because if you don t, I will hunt you down and you won t live." I mutter pulling him into a hug, he hugs me back and kisses the crown of my head "Besides I'm gonna need you to help me remember the rest of my life." I say pulling back to see the shock on his face before walking away and back to the moped and climbing on, "Off we go." and we were off back to the amphitheatre.

**XXX**

"Isn't he frightened?" Merry asked next to us as we had arrived at our starting point,

"I think he is. I think he's very frightened." Clara said,

"I want to help." Merry admitted,

"So do we." Clara and I said in sync, Merry sets her face as she steps us to the platform, and begins to sing,

_"Rest now, my warrior. Rest now..."_

_..._

_I was standing next to a man with brown curly hair and a very long scarf,_

_"You know I always wanted to see the festival of Akhaten." I say absently as we look out at the stars from the door of the TARDIS. he looked down at me,_

_"We could go now." he comments,_

_"But Sarah is asleep." I point out,_

_"We can go without her, just like when it was the two of us." he grinned, I let out a laugh,_

_"Hasn't been that way for a while now dear friend."_

_"Then let s go." he said shutting the door and running to the console, and the shaking began._

_..._

I heard a voice somewhere in the back of my head but no one was talking only singing Merry.

"Okay, then. That's what I'll do. I'll tell you a story." I join Merry in singing Closing my eyes and letting the words come to me.

_Live~ wake up. Wake up._

_And let the cloak of life cling to your bones._

_Cling to your bones,_

_Wake up_

"Can you hear them? All these people who've lived in terror of you and your judgement? All these people whose ancestors devoted themselves, sacrificed themselves, to you. Can you hear them singing? Oh, you like to think you're a god. But you're not a god. You're just a parasite eaten out with jealousy and envy and longing for the lives of others. You feed on them. On the memory of love and loss and birth and death and joy and sorrow. So, come on, then. Take mine. Take my memories. But I hope you've got a big appetite, because I have lived a long life and I have seen a few things." Something hits The Doctor and I jolt forward before stopping,

_Wake up live~ wake up wake up,_

_And let the cloak of life cling to your bones,_

_Cling to your bones,_

_wake up, wake up,_

_Live~ wake up wake up _

_And let the cloak of life cling to your bones _

_cling to your bones _

_wake up, wake up~_

"I walked away from the last Great Time War. I marked the passing of the Time Lords. I saw the birth of the universe and I watched as time ran out, moment by moment, until nothing remained. No time. No space. Just me. I walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a mad man. I've watched universes freeze and creations burn. I've seen things you wouldn't believe. I have lost things you will never understand. And I know things. Secrets that must never be told. Knowledge that must never be spoken. Knowledge that will make parasite gods blaze. So come on, then. Take it! Take it all, baby! Have it! You have it all!" the voice shouted, as everyone harmonized their voices, I felt tears run down my cheeks. The face on the sun rolls in on itself and releases the Doctor.

_Wake up. Wake up~_

We sing the final notes. The sun has a series of internal explosions as the Doctor falls to his knees. I struggle to hold myself back when I felt someone touch my hand, looking over I see Clara, smiling at me and mum behind her,

"Go, help him." Clara encourages, mum smiles wider, as I run to the moped,

_'I'm so proud of you.'_ I hear her whisper, I take off and head for the pyramid. For The Doctor.

**XXX**

I reached the Pyramid and run around to see the doctor still on his knees, I walk in front of him the face of the sun had returned,

"Okay, I don't have much of anything important with me but if your still hungry I think I have something for you." I say, reaching behind my neck I unclasp my necklace, and hold it out, "You feed on memories, so have this, I've had it since I was four... Every decision I have ever made, everything that I still have to do in my life, it's in here. Each choice I have made, there has always been another, a parallel to what I have done, and there are still so many choices I have to make in my life." the sun smiles. "History is in this, but so is the future, days that have still to come for me." Tendrils of light reach out for it, "There are so many alternatives to one choice that can affect the future, an infinite amount. These are my future my memories, so take it, but know this, you _won't_ survive it." I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and knew it was The Doctor, he was the only one here.

"Well, come on then. Eat up." The face of the sun grimaces "Are you full? I expect so, because there's quite a difference, isn't there, between what was and what should have been. There's an awful lot of one, but there's an Infinite amount of the other." he says, I watched as the necklace in my hands slowly disintegrated from the blue charm until working its way up the chain and disappearing. In front of me I saw my mum beaming as she touched my face.

_'My little girl.'_ I let the tears fall down my face, "And that's too much, even for your appetite." he spat, the sun went out with an explosion of light and when it was gone so was my mother. I cried silently as I walked back to the moped, trying to wipe them away so I could drive, but The Doctor got on first. Climbing on behind him I wrap my arms around his middle and we set off, I lent my head on his back and let everything go.

_..._

_"Run away with me." the man told me, a grin on his face, he wore a black suit with a waist coat, a ribbon tied around the collar of his shirt, brown hair, a blue stone on his right hand, a ring,_

_"I wish I could, Doctor, but I have responsibilities, be patient and ask me again another time, you never know I might say yes. I'm a very stubborn woman." I say with a grin, he laughs,_

_"I'll see you again Rogue, and when I do I'll ask. I'm a very patient man." I hug him,_

_"Take care of yourself out there and try not to get into as much trouble as you did in the Academy." he shakes his finger at me,_

_"No promises, dear Rogue." and then he left, the next thing I heard of him was that he had stolen a TARDIS, a museum piece, all I could do was shake my head._

_..._

We arrived home as he ran around the console with a childish excitement,

"Home again, home again, jiggity jig." Clara opens the door and I blink at the light,

"It looks different." I heard her whisper,

"Nope. Same house, same city, same planet. Hey! Same day, actually. Not bad." he exclaimed swinging the monitor away. "Hole in one." he shouted as Clara look back from the door,

"You were there. At mum's grave. You were watching. What were you doing there?" Clara asked, I kept my head down,

"I don't know. I was just making sure." He said losing his enthusiasm,

"Of what?" Clara questioned,

"You remind me of someone." he answered looking down at the console fiddling with buttons,

"Who?" she continued to ask,

"Someone who died." I wince,

"Well, whoever she was, I'm not her, okay? If you want me to travel with you, that's fine. But as me. I'm not a bargain basement stand-in for someone else. I'm not going to compete with a ghost." she proclaimed,

"No." he said shaking his head, she nodded and left out the door, "Rogue?" I look over at him, he was holding something in his hand, my Anklet, "They wanted you to have it." he informed,

"Who did?" I inquire,

"Everyone. All the people you saved Rogue." he crouched and grabbed my leg, I let out a laugh

"Haven't we been here before?" I ask, his gaze turns sad,

"More times than you know." I gulp as he fastens it, I look down at him,

"You have different faces." I say, his head snaps up, "I remember you asking me to run away with you. I said no and told you to stay out of trouble. you stole a TARDIS, this one. You took me to Akhaten when you had that ridiculously long scarf, and when you said that being afraid of the dark wasn't irrational. You were begging me to come back, we were in here but it looked different, there was a girl Jenny, she got shot, you called me her mum. You were standing outside a Victorian mansion shouting at a small man, then we came here and I said she was beautiful, I held on until Christmas day to see you after I fell from your cloud, I kissed you." Pain filled his eyes, "You snatched a laptop off a man called Jeff, told him to get a girlfriend. In Victorian time you kissed my hand with a flirty look in your eye, and you gave my sister and I a key to the TARDIS." at the end I pulled it out from under my top, "Those are all the things I've remembered so far, I can remember more, I just need time." I say to him quietly as I stand up.

He stood up and leaned over me, his lips ghosting just over mine and my breathe hitched. he pushed some of my hair from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. I step back after,

"I need to go before I... I'll see you soon. Doctor."

"I'll see you soon, Rogue." I step out and close the door behind me. Taking a deep breathe I walk back in to the Maitland home and head up to my room throwing myself on my bed and just thinking of him.

**XXX**

**Okay so that s it for a while hope you enjoyed the chapter and the few memories in here, yes I made some of them up, like 4, and the brown haired one was a younger version of 1. Review if you could, I like to read them and smile like an idiot. Merry Christmas.**

**Shadow OUT!**

**XXX**


End file.
